Pour l'amour d'un requin
by x-Lunarion-x
Summary: Cette simple mission d'espionnage va s'avérer plus périlleuse que jamais pour Koneko. Révélations inattendues et situations désespérées vont lui tomber dessus et le détourner de son objectif initial pour le rapprocher d'un certain requin. Kisame/Oc Yaoi
1. En mission !

Résumé : Cette simple mission d'espionnage va s'avérer plus périlleuse que jamais pour Koneko. Révélations inattendues et situations désespérées vont lui tomber dessus et le détourner de son objectif initial pour le rapprocher d'un certain requin.

Couple : Kisame/Oc

Warning : Yaoi + Rating M

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de Naruto ,tout appartient a Masashi Kishimoto-sama !

Notes de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde ! Bon ,pour commencer, je doute qu'une romance sur Kisame interesse beaucoup de monde ,mais qu'importe. Pourquoi lui d'ailleurs ? Parce que c'est est mon personnage préféré de Naruto tout simplement ,j'adore son sourire sadique ,son épée ,ses jutsus ,il est génial ! Vous aimez Kisame ,le Yaoi ,ou les deux ? Alors cette fanfic est faite pour vous ! En esperant que ça vous plaise.

x-Lunarion-x

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 1 = En mission !**

Koneko Aibyouka était assis dans l'herbe ,a discuter avec son meilleur ami ,j'ai nommé Rock Lee ,le fauve de Jade de Konoha ,comme il aimait a se surnommer. En effet ,ils s'étaient retrouvés un peu plus tôt pour s'entrainer ensemble ,comme ils le faisaient régulièrement. Ayant tout deux 17 ans ,ils se connaissaient depuis tout jeunes alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'a l'académie ,et malgré leurs grande différence de caractères ,a tisser des liens. On pouvait dire sans se tromper qu'ils se complétaient ,tout deux très différents, mais ils avaient un point commun : leur humour. Ils se quittèrent simplement quand Koneko se rappela ,horrifié qu'on lui avait demandé ce matin même ,d'aller chez le Hokage. Il fila néanmoins chez Godaime.

Et quelques minutes plus tard il était là ,planté comme un poireaux devant le bureau de Tsunade a regarder ses seins en forme d'airbags se balloter avec une mine ébahie au fur et a mesure qu'elle lui expliquait sa mission. Ses seins avaient toujours intrigués plus qu'autre chose le jeune shinobi ,il ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait pour marcher avec ces obus. Elle devait avoir sacrément mal au dos !

-"Koneko ?!" La voix autoritaire de son Hokage le tira de sa rêverie.

-"O-oui ?" Si ça ce trouve elle croit que j'ai tout écouté songea le jeune homme.

-"Tu n'as rien écouté ,pas vrai ?" Dit elle mi amusée/mi énervée.

-"Euuh ,bein ..."

-"Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi ! T'es vraiment tête en l'air ..." Elle soupira d'agacement et reprit "Donc je te disait que l'objectif de ta mission était la collecte d'information ... En effet nous avons appris de sources sûres qu'aujourd'hui même un membre de l'Akatsuki avait été vu au village des artisans ,tu va t'y rendre et essayer de le prendre en filature ,c'est compris ?"

-"Heu ... Hokage-sama ,vous êtes sûre que cette personne ,qui est quand même un criminel de rang S, va m'attendre bien sagement la ou elle est ?"

-"Et bien on est sur de rien figure toi !" S'emporta t-elle "L'Akatsuki ... Ils nous font bien chier ! Ils sont presque introuvables ! Pour une fois que nous avons ne serait ce qu'un début de piste ,je préfère être prudente et envoyer un ninja compétant dans le domaine de la filature ..."

-"J'y vais ..."

-"Sois prudent ! Ta mission est de la plus haute importance ,et n'oublies pas de rester maître de toi même."

C'est ainsi que Koneko partit en un nuage de fumée. Non sans songer a la phrase énigmatique du Hokage.

************************************************

Et c'est après deux jours de marche que notre jonin arriva enfin au village caché des artisans. Il décida tout d'abord de modifier son apparence (car le mode jonin de Konoha c'était assez voyant et pas franchement discret) Il opta donc pour son apparence normale : de longs cheveux noir soyeux attachés en une tresse lui retombant au milieu de son dos. Des yeux verts pâles en amande ,une fine bouche avec des canines légèrement plus longues que la normale. Il avait cet air angélique qui aurait pu tromper n'importe qui. Il était de taille moyenne ,assez fin et longiligne.

Après avoir cherché toute la journée ,Koneko s'assit sur un banc ,exténué d'avoir interpellé tout les passants du village. Et d'avoir fouillé toutes les auberges et hôtel du coin. Il soupira longuement et observa le nukenin de rang S sur la photo qu'il tenait dans ses mains :

Une mâchoire carrée et de petits yeux cruels qu'on aurait cru incolore au premier abord. Mais Koneko regarda bien et vit un fin anneau de couleur jaune entourant ses minuscules pupilles. Sous chacun de ses yeux se trouvait trois branchies .Son bandeau frontal portait le signe du village de Kiri et était barré d'un trait. Il n'inspirait vraiment pas la bonté et son sourire sadique qui laissait entrevoir ses dents pointues n'arrangeait pas le tout ... Ses cheveux avaient une couleur bleue marine étaient assez courts. Mais le plus impressionnant chez lui c'était surement sa peau qui avait une étrange couleur bleue pâle. Kisame ,Hoshigaki Kisame ... Cet homme faisait vraiment froid dans le dos avec ses allures de requin songea Koneko.

Le shinobi sentit la présence de quelqu'un ,il n'avait pas fait attention qu'une personne s'était assise a côté de lui ... Koneko releva lentement la tête vers l'inconnu et fut soulagé de voir un vieillard. Il avait peu être l'air gâteux mais qu'importe ,il pouvait quand même lui poser la question :

-"Bonjour !" Dit Koneko en souriant au vieil homme.

Celui ci lui rendit son sourire ,dévoilant des dents jaunâtres et chevauchées "Bonjour."

-"Excusez moi ,peut être pourriez vous m'aider ,connaissez vous cet homme ?" Il lui tendit la photo.

Le vieillard parut réfléchir et répondit enfin -"Ah non je le connais pas désolé ..."

Koneko reprit la photo en marmonnant un _'c'est pas grave' _et quelques secondes plus tard ,le vieillard parla d'une voix essoufflée :

-"Je le connais pas ,mais par contre je l'ai vu il y a pas deux jours de ça !"

-"Ah oui ? Ou ça ?"

-"Là." Dit tout simplement l'ancêtre en montrant du doigt un magasin situé juste en face d'eux.

-"Merci ! Vieux débris ... heu cher monsieur !"

-"Mais de rien jeune homme !"

Le ninja se leva d'un bond et se rendit de ce pas dans la boutique ou l'enseigne indiquait : _'Chez Ruku : Vente et réparation d'armes.'_

Il poussa la porte et découvrit un endroit vétuste ou cela sentait le renfermé ,il se dirigea vers le comptoir et y vit un homme qui paraissait aussi malveillant que laid ... On aurait dit un bossu.

-"Bonjour monsieur ! Pourriez vous m'aider ?" Dit il sur un ton joyeux.

-"..."

-"Euh ... est ce que vous avez vu cet homme récemment ?"

Le bossu lança un vague coup d'oeil a la photographie et grogna plus qu'il parla :

-"Nan"

-"Je vois ... On m'a pourtant dit que ..."

-"Z'avez l'intention d'macheter quelque chose ?" Dit il d'un air dédaigneux.

-"Non mais j..."

-"Bein sortez d'chez moi."

Koneko préférait être prudent et garda son calme ,demandant le plus poliment possible.

-"Vous savez sans doute que cette personne fait partie de l'Akatsuki ,en d'autres termes, c'est un membre de l'organisation la plus criminelle et recherchée de tout le monde des shinobi. Et je vous suggérerais de ne pas me cacher la vérité pour votre propre bien ,monsieur." Derrière cette jolie phrase se trouvait une menace a peine perceptible.

-"Akatsuki ou pas ,j'ai jamais vu ce type là."

-"Bon maintenant vous arrêtez de me mentir !" Il était a bout de nerfs et n'entendit pas le carillon de la porte sonner et ne fit pas attention a la personne qui entra dans la boutique vétuste.

-"Commence a m'tapper sur les nerfs le bout en train !"

-"C'est moi le bout en train ? Vieux bossu miteux et menteur !"

Une voix rugueuse retentit derrière le jeune homme : "Un problème ?" La personne derrière lui posa une main sur son épaule.

Mais la surprise du ninja de Konoha fut grande lorsqu'il se retourna ,leva la tête et regarda le nouveau venu : Un air agaçé sur un visage de couleur bleue pâle ...


	2. L'espionnage commence

Couple : Kisame/Oc

Warning : Yaoi + Rating M

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de Naruto ,tout appartient a Masashi Kishimoto-sama !

Notes de l'auteur : Je m'excuse si le comportement de Konan est un peu OOC ,mais a l'époque ou j'ai écris ce chapitre ,on en savait très peu sur elle. Enfin ,c'est pas très important. Enjoy ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 2 = L'espionnage commence**

_Oh merde !_ Furent les seuls mots qui passèrent par la tête de Koneko a ce moment là. Son regard vert pâle se plongea l'instant d'une seconde dans celui intense de couleur ambre de Kisame Hoshigaki. Le temps de trouver une échappatoire ...

Il se retourna vers le gérant non aimable et pointa un index accusateur vers lui ,mimant un énervement :

-"Je reviendrais ! Et croyez moi ça va pas se passer comme ça !" Il lança un regard aussi menaçant que possible au bossu ,un peu aussi pour lui faire peur et qu'il ne le dénonce pas ... et sortit ,la mine déformée par un rictus de colère.

Au passage ,alors que Koneko se félicitait intérieurement de jouer a merveille la comédie ,il se prit les pieds dans une arme en fer qui trainait et manqua de tomber sous les yeux des deux autres .Il referma la porte avec le peu de contenance qu'il lui restait et entendit la voix du grand homme retentir :

-"Je viens chercher mon épée."

Koneko entrevit l'autre incapable lui tendre sa gigantesque épée et il se hâta de sortir. A peine eut il le temps de franchir la porte qu'il entendit un cri (qui d'ailleurs ressemblait plus a un rugissement) retentir de _'Chez Ruku' _Le bossu venait surement de mettre au courant l'épéiste ...

La porte tomba littéralement en lambeaux après s'être reçu un coup de Samehada et Kisame franchit le palier pour se retrouver devant ... Rien ! Furieux ,il marmonna avec dédain et s'en alla en quatrième vitesse ,son épée sur le dos ... Mais l'homme requin ne remarqua pas qu'un chaton au yeux verts pâles le suivait discrètement et d'assez loin ...

En effet ,si l'adolescent avait était admis Jonin de Konoha ,c'était essentiellement du a son don très particulier qui avantageait grandement dans la filature ... Sa faculté a se métamorphoser en chat. Car ce pouvoir mis a part ,il était un shinobi tout a fait banal ,pas plus doué qu'un autre.

***********************************************

Kisame Hoshigaki était un être cruel ,cela se voyait au premier coup d'œil ,mais Koneko en eut la preuve en image ,en effet ,alors que cela faisait même pas un jour qu'il avait commencé a l'espionner furtivement ,deux chasseurs de ninja déserteurs tombèrent sur notre homme requin par le plus grand des hasard ...

... Kisame était comme toujours enthousiaste a l'idée se battre et de faire couler du sang. Un sourire malsain et terrifiant vint se loger sur son visage ,et après s'être échangées quelques paroles pas très amicales ,ils engagèrent le combat ,sous les yeux ébahis d'un chaton. Le nukenin a l'épée créa tout de suite un clone aqueux et envoya son clone sur le ninja qui lui paraissait le plus faible -un petit maigrelet- De toute façon ,ils lui paraissaient faibles tout les deux ...

Bref ,le chasseur maigrelet possédait deux épées fines et un duel d'épéiste commença contre le clone pendant que le vrai Kisame se battait contre l'autre chasseur ,celui-ci lui lança quelques attaques de style Katon ,malheureusement pour lui ,elles n'eurent aucun effet sur Kisame qui se contentait a chaque fois de parer avec une simple vague de Suiton. Et oui l'eau éteint le feu ,et cet homme était tombé sur le mauvais adversaire. Kisame semblait las de ce combat qui pour lui était sans intérêt ,de plus ,l'utilisateur du Katon semblait a bout de forces. Il lui lança une dernière technique d'eau , un Suikodan no jutsu (requin aqueux) qui fut envoyé a une vitesse prodigieuse en pleine poire du chasseur ,il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et se retrouva a terre ,a peine eut il le temps de se redresser qu'un coup de Samehada vint lui ôter le peu de chakra qui lui restait et l'achever par la même occasion.

Le petit aux deux épées dura un peu plus longtemps et a la grande surprise de Kisame ,son clone se fit terrasser. Ses épées semblaient spéciales et étaient très rapides. Ce mec commençait sérieusement a énerver Kisame ,après une lutte a l'épée acharnée où les coups fusaient ,le nukenin réussit a l'enfermer dans une prison aqueuse et lui dévora son chakra a petit feu a l'aide de son gigantesque sabre,finalement ,il brisa la prison et l'homme subit a peu près le même sort que son défunt compagnon.

La scène n'était pas très appétissante a regarder ,en moins de cinq minutes ces chasseurs de nukenin se retrouvèrent une plaie béante ouvrant son intestin pour l'un et plusieurs membres détachés de son corps pour l'autre. Mais tout les deux avaient au final un point commun ,ils avaient connus une mort atroce. La scène était un véritable carnage. Et en voyant cela l'homme chat se promit de redoubler de prudence en réprimant un frisson.

Finalement ,le renégat de Kiri reprit la route sans se douter du petit être qui le talonnait. Deux jours plus tard ,ils arrivèrent devant une grande bâtisse avec une imposante porte en ébène magnifiquement décorée. Koneko se trouvait caché dans un buisson qui jonchait l'allée de l'entrée ,a même pas un mètre de l'homme requin. Kisame retira la bague a motif jaune qu'il portait a l'annulaire gauche et l'ancra dans un petit emplacement qui se trouvait a la place de la serrure. Il recula ensuite d'un pas et exécuta quelques signes de chakra avec ses mains.

La porte s'ouvrit en un long grincement Kisame récupéra sa bague et entra ,sans non plus remarquer le minuscule animal qui le suivait dans l'ombre. Kisame se rendit directement dans sa chambre ,enleva son épée et s'allongea directement sur son grand lit ,sans prendre le temps d'enlever son manteau ,il s'endormit directement.

Sur ce coup là ,Koneko avait eu drôlement de chance ,l'autre homme était si fatigué qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué filer sous le lit. Mais Koneko avait un petit problème ,son estomac était vide ! Son estomac avait beau être présentement celui d'un félin ,il n'en demeurait pas moins meurt de faim ! Comme son 'hôte' dormait a poing fermés ,il pourrait s'aventurer dans la demeure de l'Akatsuki a la recherche de nourriture. Il fit un pas ,puis deux ,hors de la chambre sombre. En effet la nuit était tombée sur le repaire de l'organisation criminelle ,il avait donc moins de chances de se faire repérer ... sauf que ...

-"Oh !" Une voix de femme l'interrompit "Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?"

le chaton se retourna et vit une jolie femme aux yeux et aux cheveux bleus ,en chemise de nuit. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

"Tu est tout seul ?" Comme pour répondre a la question ,Koneko se tourna vers la porte de la chambre de Kisame.

"Hum ,je vois ... Mais tu m'as l'air affamé !" En guise de réponse le petit animal se frotta contre les jambes de la jeune femme en miaulant.

"Viens pas là." Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'amena dans un nouvel endroit : la cuisine. Elle le posa a terre ,ouvrit le frigo et en sortit ses restes de crevettes ainsi qu'un peu de lait qu'elle mit dans un bol. Si elle n'avait pas été là a l'observer avec un gentil sourire sur son visage ,Koneko se serait jeté dessus comme un mort de faim qu'il était ,mais il devait conserver sa couverture de petit chaton timide. Il regarda donc la nourriture avec des yeux ronds et un air méfiants.

"Va y manges ,c'est pour toi." La jeune femme lui sourit. C'était dans la poche ,elle était sous le charme.

Il renifla suspicieusement la nourriture puis attaqua doucement une crevette. Quelques instants plus tard ,quand il eut fini de manger ,il fila directement dans la chambre de Kisame ,pour faire croire a la jeune femme qu'il y était habitué.

Il songea que cette femme avait l'air gentille et ne lui causerait surement pas de problème ,Koneko retourna sous le lit de l'homme requin et s'endormit ...


	3. Poker entre 'amis'

Couple : Kisame/Oc

Warning : Yaoi + Rating M

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de Naruto ,tout appartient a Masashi Kishimoto-sama !

Notes de l'auteur : Même remarque que pour le chapitre précédent a propos de Konan.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 3 = Poker entre 'amis'**

Le lendemain, Koneko se cachait sous un lit et il s'ennuyait a mourrir ,le pire c'est qu'il devait bien faire attention a ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas se faire repérer ... Quelqu'un toqua a la porte ,faisant sursauter Kisame qui lisait sur son lit.

-"Entrez." Retentit la voix de Kisame.

Un homme a la peau mate et aux yeux injectés de sang passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte ,il avait des points des sutures de chaque côté de sa bouche qui remontaient jusqu'à ses oreilles ,et portait lui aussi le manteau de l'Akatsuki ,il demanda pas très aimablement :

-"Tu viens faire un poker ?"

-"Hum ... j'arrive." Répondit Kisame en se levant.

Une fois les deux membres de l'Akatsuki partis ,le chaton sortit de sa cachette et de mit a détailler la chambre : assez spacieuse ,comportant une grande fenêtre et simplement décorée : Un bureau ,une armoire ,un grand lit une table de chevet et une bibliothèque (alors comme ça le requin savait lire ?!). Il y avait aussi une petite salle de bain annexée a la chambre. La chambre était en faite assez accueillante.

Durant la partie de poker ,Pein n'était pas là ,de toute façon on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait bien manigancer et où il était ce n'était pas présent non plus (surement en train de prier son stupide dieu).

Se trouvait donc : Deidara qui était visiblement sur le point de commetre le meurtre de Tobi par éxplosion ,qui faisait n'importe quoi pour amuser la galerie ,seulement cela ne faisait rire personne ou presque.

Kakuzu était bien trop concentré sur l'argent qu'il avait amassé depuis le début et paraissait comme a son habitude ,de mauvaise humeur. Konan était présente mais ses pensées semblaient ailleurs ,elle était un peu détachée ...

Il y avait aussi Itachi ,impassible ,comme a son habitude.

Et Zetsu aussi était là ,il paraissait constament en duel intérieur ,cela du a sa double-personnalité.

Kisame s'ennuyait franchement ,et n'avait qu'une envie ,revenir dans sa chambre ,en plus il était nul au poker et ne savait pas bluffer ,tout simplement car il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire quand il gagnait et de fronçer les sourcils quand il avait un mauvais jeu. En plus il avait déjà perdu assez d'argent et de temps. Il pretexta une grande fatigue pour quitter les membres de l'Akatsuki qu'il ne considérait pas vraiment comme des amis ...

Koneko était heureux ,au moins maintenant il pourrait se prélasser sur le lit et non pas dessous ! Mais bon ... au bout de quelques heures ,leur poker entre amis commençait a s'éterniser ,une envie pressante gagna le jonin de Konoha ,et il se dit qu'il pouvait bien reprendre momentanément sa forme humaine pour utiliser les toilettes de Kisame. Il se concentra et redevint un jeune homme ,il se gratta un peu la tête et s'étira. Il s'empressa ensuite de défaire son pantalon et de soulager sa vessie. Il tira la chasse et se maudit intérieurement du réflexe stupide dont il avait fait preuve ,les autres l'avaient surement entendu ! Il n'eut plus le temps de réfléchir puisque quelqu'un entra dans la chambre dans la seconde qui suivit et se dirigeait dangereusement vers la salle d'eau. Koneko se transforma en quatrième vitesse et sauta sur la chasse d'eau ... Espérons que ça marche.

Kisame fut très étonné de découvrir un chaton noir jonché sur la chasse d'eau de ses toilettes.

-"Qu'est ce ..."

Il prit l'animal par le coup et le regarda attentivement et plutôt méchamment. Koneko garda son calme et se contenta de lancer un regard étonné a l'homme tout en inclinant la tête. Pourvut que ça marche !

Kisame posa ensuite le chaton ,il était visiblement déboussolé et ne savait pas comment réagir ,alors Koneko se frotta contre les jambes de Kisame ,signe qu'il l'acceptait. L'homme requin se gratta l'arrière de la tête ,assez gêné ,il secoua ensuite la tête et reprit le chat par la peau du ,il ouvrit la fenêtre et le déposa dehors. Il referma la fenêtre et se remit a lire sur son lit.

Koneko était vexé ,s'en était fini de la technique du petit chaton timide tout mignon. Maintenant place a la boule de poils exaspérante et sans pitié (c'était le rôle préféré de l'adolescent). Koneko resta juste derrière la fenêtre et se mit a miauler le plus fort possible ,sans s'arrêter ,et de façon très agaçante ,vous savez celle qui vous donne envie de pulvériser votre chat parce qu'il quémande quelque chose. Kisame ,au début ,fit comme si de rien n'était ,mais au bout d'une demie-heure de miaulements incessants ,il n'eut d'autre choix que de craquer ,il se leva ,le visage rouge de colère et ouvrit la fenêtre dans un geste violent. Le chaton en profita pour se faufiler a l'intérieur et un deux en trois mouvement ,il se retrouva allongé sur le lit. Il comprit qu'il avait légèrement abusé quand le nukenin le jeta littéralement par terre.

-"Si je te laisse rentrer c'est pour pouvoir m'endormir sans miaulements ,ça veut pas dire que je vais me soucier de toi."

Le chaton s'endormit en boule dans un coin de la chambre et songea que sur ce coup il avait eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas s'être retrouvé le crâne fendu par l'épée de Kisame. Y-avait t'il une lueur de gentillesse dans le coeur du renégat ? Ou alors il était juste épuisé et avait besoin de dormir ...

***********************************************

Le lendemain matin ,quand Kisame se réveilla ,il vit une boule de poils endormie sur son lit ,il se demanda d'abord ce qu'un chaton faisait la ,puis il se remémora les évènements de la veille. Il se leva ,de mauvaise humeur et partit prendre son petit déjeuner. Ne voulant pas voir cet animal débile ! Dans la cuisine ,il y avait uniquement une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus : Konan.

-"Salut." Se contenta de dire l'épéiste.

-"Bonjour Kisame !" Konan paraissait de bien bonne humeur ce matin

Ils mangèrent en silence ,puis Konan entama la conversation.

-"Dis moi ,il est bien a toi le chaton ?"

-"..."

-"Parce qu'il est très mignon."

-"Il est pas vraiment a moi ..." Dit l'homme bleu ,gêné.

-"Pourtant ,il avait l'air de bien connaitre le chemin de ta chambre." Dit elle en souriant. "Allez ,avoue que c'est ton chat ,il n'y a pas de mal a ça ! C'est étonnant venant de toi ,mais je trouve ça super que tu t'occupes de lui !"

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas ,elle se fit curieuse "Tu prend bien soin de lui au moins ?"

La bouche de Kisame se déforma en un rictus de colère et il répondit de manière agressive :

-"C'est pas mon chat ! Il s'est invité chez moi et maintenant il ne veut plus me lâcher bordel !"

Au vu de cette réaction ,Konan afficha une mine mi ironique/mi agacée qu'on aurait pu traduire par : _'Ah ,les hommes ! Tous des mauviettes ... Et le pire c'est qu'ils sont incapables de l'avouer !'_

Kisame finit son petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse et rentra dans sa chambre furieux. Et aussi parce qu'il avait un peu honte. Il vit le chaton en train de se prélasser a sa place ,autrement dit l'endroit ou il dormait tout les soirs ,ce qui le rendit encore plus furieux.

-"Toi ! A cause de toi ,je passe pour une pauvre guimauve au cœur tendre ! ET DESCEND DE MON LIT !" Il lui hurla littéralement dessus.

Son petit numéro de l'autre jour avec les crevettes avait surement fait son effet auprès de la jeune femme ... Et Koneko s'en félicita intérieurement. Il préféra néanmoins ne pas trop pousser le bouchon aujourd'hui et il tenait quand même a la vie alors il descendit du lit en soufflant pour démontrer son mécontentement. Ensuite ,Kisame fut appellé pour une mission et passa la journée en dehors du repaire de l'Akatsuki accompagné de son partenaire ,Itachi ,se qui laissa le temps a Koneko de se métamorphoser en humain et de fouiller un peu partout dans ses affaires ,a la recherche d'informations sur l'Akatsuki. Mais malheuresement ,il ne trouva absolument rien. Et n'osa pas sortir de la chambre ,de peur de se faire coincer par un membre de l'organisation criminelle.


	4. Changement

Couple : Kisame/Oc

Warning : Yaoi + Rating M

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de Naruto ,tout appartient a Masashi Kishimoto-sama !

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 4 = Changement  
**

Bien sur même si l'homme requin aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'avouer ,il commençait a apprécier le petit animal ... Il y a quelques jours ,Koneko avait tenté de se blottir contre Kisame (seulement pour gagner sa confiance ,ne vous méprenez pas) et celui-ci n'avait pas rouspété ,Koneko devait bien admettre qu'il aimait bien la sensation de ce corps contre le sien et qu'il se sentait plutôt ... En sécurité ainsi.

Des fois ,Kisame le caressait ,il le nourrissait tout les jours et s'occupait de lui avec attention ,même si l'homme bleu voulait paraître le plus détaché possible.

Et puis les jours passèrent et cela faisait bien une semaine que le chaton s'était immiscé dans la vie de l'épeiste ,ce soir là ,alors que la chaleur était étouffante ,sous sa forme de félin ,le jeune homme se réveilla et leva sa petite tête pour regarder Kisame ,il dormait et Koneko se surprit a penser que sans cet air menaçant et sadique qu'il affichait constamment ,il pouvait être un bel homme. Le chaton s'étira et vit que la fenêtre était ouverte ,il décida se se faufiler a l'extérieur pour prendre l'air.

Il marcha pas plus de cinq minutes et trouva une clairière dans la forêt qui entourait le manoir de l'Akatsuki. Il s'empressa de se transformer en humain et de le laver la figure abondamment ,plus d'une semaine sans douche ,c'était dur ! Il but un peu et se releva ,se gratta un peu la tête ,a la base de sa longue tresse brune en soupirant et quand il se retourna ,son sang ne fit qu'un tour a la vue de la personne qui justement ,il aurait du éviter alors qu'il était sous sa vraie forme ...

-"Alors mon chaton ,tu t'es bien foutu de moi ?" Dit un certain ninja renégat aux cheveux bleus avec son habituel sourire sadique qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Koneko laissa échapper un cri étouffé quand l'épéiste l'attrapa par le coup et le souleva a sa hauteur.

-"T'as quelque chose a dire pour ta défense ?"

-"Hum ... Pitié ?" Osa demander le shinobi avec un brin d'ironie.

-"Non ,non ,non je crois plutôt que tu va me dire comment tu t'appelles mon petit."

-"Vous voulez pas me lâcher ?"

Au lieu de céder a sa requête ,Kisame serra encore plus. L'adolescent tenta de le faire lâcher prise avec ses mains tant bien que mal.

-"Je ...ne vous dirais ... rien." Articula difficilement Koneko ... Garder son calme ,il devait garder son calme. Pour la mission.

-"Tu en est sûr ?"

-"Certain !" L'épéiste serra encore sa main ...

Puis ,tant la pression sur la gorge devint insupportable ,sa vision se brouilla et il s'évanouit.

***********************************************

Quand il se réveilla ,Koneko se trouvait sur le lit de Kisame ,puis il se releva la tête ,confus. Si ça se trouve ,tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar et il allait se réveiller ,encore sous sa forme de chat !

-"Je sais déjà grâce a ton bandeau que tu viens de Konoha. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent ?" Oh non ,c'était bien la réalité ...

-"... Vous ne m'avez pas attaché ?"

-"Ça sert a rien ,tu est pris au piège ,pas la peine de regarder la fenêtre ,elle est verrouillée ,et je te conseille pas de passer par la porte." Dit il en souriant dangereusement.

-"Merde." Dit le garçon en un murmure.

-"C'est simple ,soit tu me dit comment tu t'appelles et ce que tu me veut ,soit je te tue." Dit il en s'approchant de du jeune homme. Celui-ci se releva et s'éloigna du lit.

-"Hum ... Et quand je vous l'aurez dit vous allez quand même me tuer ..."

-" ... Possible ,mais t'as le choix ?"

-"... Non."

-"Alors ?" Kisame s'était encore rapproché de Koneko et avait mit ses deux mains des deux côtés de la tête contre le mur derrière le jeune homme.

-"Dans ce cas vous n'avez qu'a me tuer tout de suite." C'était culotté ,et il avait bien veillé a ce que son ton sonne de façon agaçante.

Kisame n'eut pas le temps de répondre car on frappa a la porte ,et une tête brune ornée d'un masque orange apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte :

-"Kisame sempaaaaaai ! Le chef vous demande dans son bureau ,il a une mission pour vous. Oooooh ! Il est mignon votre chaton !" S'exclama Tobi d'une voix enfantine.

Au même moment ,l'homme requin s'aperçut avec horreur que le shinobi de Konoha lui avait filé entre les doigts et se trouvait maintenant sur son lit ,sous forme de félin.

-"Oui ,j'arrive Tobi."

Quand Kisame se tourna vers son lit ,il lança un regard noir au chaton ,qui comprit et reprit sa forme humaine.

-"Quoi ? C'était pour vous éviter les ennuis." Se sentit obligé de justifier le brun en haussant les épaules. Kisame était excédé ,non seulement ce gamin était en mauvaise posture ,mais en plus il se permettait de le narguer impunément. Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Sans un mot ,Kisame lança un jutsu sur Koneko qui fut immobilisé par une sorte d'algue gluante qui vint lui lier les mains et les pieds. Il se rendit dans le bureau de Pein ,le chef de l'Akatsuki et celui-ci parla de sa voix monocorde :

-"Nous avons appris l'existence de deux nouveau démons récemment ,bien qu'ils ne possèdent pas de queues ,leurs capture serait d'une grande utilité pour l'Akatsuki. Ils possèdent tous les deux des Jinchuriki ,ce sont deux sœurs jumelles ,toutes deux des ninja du pays de l'herbe ,je te confie la capture de Shirokuma et celle de Higuma a Itachi ,vous allez partir chacun de votre côté ,y aller a deux serait une perte de temps. Shirokuma se trouve actuellement en mission dans son pays d'origine ,tu va donc te rendre immédiatement a Kusa no Kuni."

-"D'accord."

-"Et n'oublies pas que tu dois la ramener vivante."

Et Kisame sortit sans un mot ,filant vers sa chambre. Il y trouva Koneko qui était toujours attaché et qui tentait délibérément de se défaire du jutsu qui l'emprisonnait. Le nukenin annonça non sans se réjouir de la réaction du jeune homme :

-"Je dois partir en mission ,ce qui signifie que c'est la fin pour toi."

-"Eh ! Quoi comme ça sans raison ?"

-"Parce que j'ai besoin d'une raison ? Tu t'es infiltré chez moi ,et tu m'a mené en bourrique ,et le pire c'est que ... Ton petit air sur de toi m'agace !"

-"Hum ... En effet ça fait pas mal de raisons de me liquider ..."

-"Tu continues ?"

-"Heu ... Non ,pas vraiment."

-"Si !"

-"Non !"

-"Si !!"

-"Non !!"

Un regard cruel sembla dissuader Koneko de poursuivre cet échange puéril ,mais au grand désespoir de Kisame ...

"Vous me faites pas peur !" C'en était trop ,Kisame était a bout de nerfs ...

-"Tu l'aura cherché. Sale môme."

Kisame ,brandit son épée et n'attendit plus une seconde ,il l'abattit a toute vitesse en direction du crâne de Koneko ,qui n'eut le temps de ne faire aucun geste. C'était la fin ,mourir comme ça était stupide songea t-il ,en plus ,il n'aura même pas eut le dernier mot ... Mais enfin ... Quoi ? Mais que ce passait t-il ? Koneko ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que Kisame et son sabre n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil ,et que l'homme requin tentait desepérement de traverser une sorte de bouclier de chakra d'une étonnante couleur verte qui avait subitement entouré le jeune ninja ,Kisame fut finalement projeté a une vitesse incroyable contre le mur d'en face ,il se releva ,visiblement sonné. Et Koneko se sentit subitement vidé de toute énergie ,il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu se passer ...

"Qu'est ce que c'était ? Une de tes techniques ?"

-"Euh ... Non ,c'est la première fois que ça me le fait."

-"Tu te paie encore ma tête ?"

-"Non ! C'est la vérité !"

Le nukenin semblait tout aussi déboussolé que Koneko. Mais le jeune homme ne perdit pas le nord pour autant :

-"Bon ,a ce que je vois vous êtes incapable de me tuer."

-"On dirait que tu tiens vraiment a mourir ! Habituellement j'aurais demandé a un autre membre de l'Akatsuki de te tuer a ma place ,mais tu as de la chance ,je suis en retard, donc ..."

-"... Vous me laissez partir !"

-"... Tu viens avec moi !"

-"Quoi ?"

Et c'est ainsi que Kisame mit son sabre dans son dos et ferma son manteau ,prêt a partir ,il consolida les jutsu sur les mains et les pieds du jeune homme et le jeta sur son épaule. Il partit par sa fenêtre et il se mit en route vers Kusa. Avant de partir ,Kisame l'avait bien prévenu de se taire ,sous peine de se faire bailloner.


	5. Qui mange quoi ?

Couple : Kisame/Oc

Warning : Yaoi + Rating M

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de Naruto ,tout appartient a Masashi Kishimoto-sama !

Notes de l'auteur : Comment ai-je pu oublier de poster ce chapitre ? Je me déteste ! xD Enfin bon je m'en suis rendue compte c'est déjà pas mal ...

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 = Qui mange quoi ?**_

Maintenant une nuit entière que Koneko se faisait trimballer comme un vulgaire sac a patates ,le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas narguer l'homme requin ... Puis le lendemain ,dans la matinée ,Kisame s'arrêta enfin près d'une rivière. Il jeta carrément Koneko par terre et s'approcha de l'eau ,il fit des signes de mains et toute l'eau disparut d'un seul coup. Kisame fit quelques pas et ramassa plusieurs poissons qui gigotaient sur le sol boueux. Il les posa près de l'homme chat. Ensuite il se rapprocha et refit des signes de chakra ,et en un clin d'œil ,la rivière fut de nouveau pleine. Koneko ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des yeux ronds. Le criminel de rang S partit ensuite dans la forêt et revint avec du bois dans les bras ,il fit un feu de bois.

Quelques minutes plus tard ,Kisame mangeait sous les yeux d'un Koneko affamé. Il sentait la bonne odeur du poisson fraichement grillé qui lui titillait les narines ... Le jeune shinobi se refusa néanmoins de demander quoi que ce soit a ce stupide requin. Et puis ,son corps le trahit ... un grondement sourd s'échappa du ventre du jeune homme.

-"Hum ... T'as faim mon chaton ?" Dit Kisame ,souriant entre deux bouchées.

-"... Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! Et vous ,est ce que vous êtes cannibale ? Vous êtes pas en train de dévorer un de vos confrères ?" Dit Koneko en aillant reprit son air-supérieur-spécial-Kisame. L'homme requin comprit ce que voulait dire Koneko et lui répondit aussitôt.

-"Abrutit ! Les requins mangent les poissons."

-"Oh ça va ... Les requins ... les poissons ... je les mets tous dans le même panier moi ,de toute façon c'est pareil ,c'est rien que des trucs a branchies sans cervelle !"

Sans était trop pour Kisame ,maintenant il l'insultait ouvertement ! Mais il n'allait pas répondre a sa provocation et s'énerver comme l'autre s'y attendait.

-"Tu sais je viens d'avoir une idée ... Pour je ne sais quelle foutue raison je ne peut pas te tuer ... Mais je peut toujours t'abandonner dans un coin ... ou te laisser mourir de faim !"

-"M'abandonner ? Vous oubliez que je suis un shinobi et je saurais me débrouiller pour ..."

-"Très bien ,je vais te laisser mourir a petit feu alors."

-"Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !" S'exclama t-il ,perdant un peu son sang froid.

-"On parie ?"

-"Vous savez que vous êtes aussi cruel que vous en avez l'air ?!"

-"Arrête d'avoir réponse a tout !"

-"Mais ..."

-"La ferme !"

-"Avant que je meure ,je vous ferait vivre l'enfer ! Et je vous préviens je vais tenir longtemps !"

Des veines apparurent sur le front de Kisame et une fois de plus il préféra se taire et continuer de manger. Ce gamin l'horripilait ,parce qu'en plus il avait raison car si jamais il le laissait dans la nature et qu'il arrivait a se libérer ,il rejoindrait son village et livrerait des informations sur l'Akatsuki ,comme par exemple l'endroit de leur actuelle planque. Un second grognement provenant du ventre vide de Koneko troubla les pensées de l'épéiste.

Koneko avait un peu honte que son corps ne suive pas ses paroles ... Il se tourna en faisant la moue ,faisant dos au feu de bois ,et par la même occasion au ninja aux cheveux bleus. Dans la minute qui suivit ,Koneko reçu quelque chose sur les jambes et baissa la tête ,il aperçut une brochette de poisson bien grillée qu'il s'empressa de dévorer ... Et oui ,les chats ne raffolent ils pas du poisson ? Koneko se retourna ensuite vers Kisame ,avec la vague intention de le remercier ... et vit juste derrière lui deux jambes ,il tomba en arrière.

-"Je t'ai fait peur ?" Dit Kisame ,moqueur.

-"Vous m'avez juste surpris."

Il attrapa le shinobi et le balança sur son épaule après avoir attaché Samehada dans son dos ,ils reprirent la marche ,mais Koneko commença bien vite a s'ennuyer.

-"Vous m'avez nourrit !"

-"Parce que je trouverais un moyen de te tuer de mes propres mains. Je te le garantis."

-"Et au faite c'est quoi l'objectif de votre mission ?"

-"N'oublies pas que tu n'as pas le droit de parler." Il changeait de sujet comme bon lui semblait ce gosse effronté ?!

-"Vous pouvez au moins me dire ça !"

-"... Je dois retrouver une kunoichi du nom de Shirokuma."

-"Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?"

-"C'est pas ton problème ,gamin."

Et voila ,la discussion était close ,non mais quel homme borné pensa Koneko. Bon c'est vrai qu'il abusait un peu ,mais c'était plus fort que lui ,il éprouvait un tel plaisir a l'énerver !

Puis ,au bout d'un moment ,le jeune homme avait franchement mal au ventre d'être balloté de cette façon.

-"Vous voulez pas me laisser marcher ?"

-"Non."

-"S'il vous plait."

-"Non."

-"Pourquoi ? Vous avez pas mal au dos de me porter en plus de votre épée ?"

Là ,il marquait un point ,Kisame s'arrêta subitement de marcher et .... _PAF_ ... "Aïeuh ! Ça fait mal."

Il l'avait laissé tombé et au passage défait le jutsu sur ses pieds pour qu'il puisse marcher. Mais ses mains étaient toujours liées de façon a ce qu'il ne puisse pas malaxer son chakra. Koneko entendit le renégat de Kiri ricaner avant se se remettre en route. Il pensa un instant a partir en courant ,mais trouva l'idée stupide ...

Finalement ,ils marchèrent encore toute la journée et quand le soir tomba ,il arrivèrent juste au pays de l'herbe. Ils s'allongèrent dans une forêt ,avant bien sur de s'être chamaillé sur le fait que Koneko pourrait ou non avoir les mains libres. Mais Kisame l'avait rembarré en lui affirmant qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de ses mains cette nuit.

* * *

Puis le lendemain ,Koneko marchait a côté de Kisame ,il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler :

-"On est au pays de l'herbe !"

-"Tu viens a peine de le remarquer ?"

-"En y repensant ça fait un bon bout de temps qu'on marche a travers plaines et forêts ... Votre kunoichi là ,comment on va la retrouver ?"

-"J'en sais rien."

-"C'est ça l'organisation de l'Akatsuki ? Ça craint ..."

-"La ferme !"

-"Le prenez pas mal mais ..." Kisame vint plaquer sa main sur la bouche de Koneko pour l'empêcher de parler

-"Chut ! Je crois qu'on est suivis." Il sentit le souffle de l'homme requin sur sa nuque.

-"Mmn ?"

A ce moment précis trois personnes encerclèrent Kisame et Koneko. Kisame lâcha le jeune homme. Les autres personnes paraissaient assez hostiles ,de plus ils étaient ninja et portaient le bandeau du village de Kusa. il y avait une jeune fille et deux hommes ,la fille avait les cheveux courts et blancs. Un des deux hommes avait une cicatrice sur le front et un arc dans le dos ,et l'autre avait la peau mate et était chauve.

-"Bonjour ! Est ce que vous pourriez nous aider ? Nous cherchons une kunoichi du nom de ... comment elle s'appelle déjà ? ... Ah oui ! Shirokuma ! Vous savez ou elle est ?" Plus vite il aurait trouvé cette femme et plus vite il sera rentré chez lui songea Koneko.

-"Mais bon sang tais toi !" Lui hurla dessus Kisame.

-"Et qu'est ce que deux membres de l'Akatsuki veulent a Shirokuma ?" Demanda la seule femme du groupe.

-"Eh ! Je suis pas avec ce bouffon !" S'écria Koneko.

Après avoir jeté un regard noir au jeune homme ,Kisame parla.

-"Je fais bien partie de l'Akatsuki comme vous pouvez le voir ,et je veut parler a Shirokuma."

-"Vous l'avez en face de vous." Répondit la jeune fille ,sûre d'elle.

C'était elle la jinchuriki ? Une gamine d'à peine 14 ans a en juger par son physique. De plus elle était de petite taille et faisait gringalette. Kisame n'en ferait qu'une bouchée ...

-"Chiita ,tu t'occupes du petit. Sashu et moi on se charge de l'autre."

-"Oh ! Ils vont nous attaquer ! Détachez moi !"

-"Quel intérêt j'aurais a faire ça ? Si il pouvait me débarrasser de toi ..."

-"Je vous aiderais !"

Kisame roula les yeux et s'écria :

-"Rupture." Et les liens se brisèrent.

-"Bon en même temps j'ai pas trop le choix,je dois me battre, étant donné que celui la me fonce dessus !"

Le ninja de Konoha courut un peu pour s'éloigner de Kisame ,le chauve était a ses trousses.

-"Essaye un peu de me rattraper ,crâne d'œuf !" Koneko continua néanmoins a courir. Il se retourna et ... "Ah !" Le chauve était juste derrière lui et lui asséna un grand coup de poing ... le faisait voltiger sur quelques mètres ,Koneko n'ayant rien vu venir. Kisame qui n'avait pas encore entamé le combat roula les yeux devant ce spectacle et se préoccupa de ses deux adversaires. Il commença par créer un clone aqueux.

-"Mizu binshin no jutsu !" Son clone se positionna face a l'homme a l'arc et le vrai Kisame s'occuperait de la jinchuriki. Celui a la cicatrice commença visiblement a s'énerver et dégaina son arc tandis que la jeune fille se mit en position de combat.

* * *

Koneko ,quand a lui était en assez mauvaise posture ,en effet son adversaire était la rapidité incarnée et il lui assénait sans relâche des coups de taijutsu a une vitesse incommensurable ,le jeune homme ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que l'autre commençait a tourner dangereusement autour de lui ,il lui donna un coup de poing sur le flanc et en un clin d'œil il lui avait labouré l'autre flanc. C'était très douloureux mais Koneko se releva tant bien que mal ,n'ayant toujours pas réussit ne serait ce qu'a toucher le chauve. Le pire c'est que son adversaire commençait a le narguer :

-"On dirait que t'as du mal a suivre !"

Pour une fois ,le brun n'eut pas le dernier mot ,il cherchait désespérément un moyen de vaincre l'homme. Mais voilà que les choses se compliquaient encore ,l'homme a la peau mate lança un jutsu inconnu de Koneko ,et en un rien de temps ,une épaisse fumée noire les entoura ,le jeune homme courut dans toutes les directions possibles pour s'en échapper ,mais il ne parvint a rien du tout ,il était pris au piège.

Il sentit le ninja tourner autour de lui ,il allait surement lui refaire son attaque ,mais cette fois-ci Koneko allait trouver une parade ... enfin il l'espérait. Il ferma les yeux ,sa visibilité étant brouillée de toute façon et concentra son chakra dans ses oreilles ,il avait déjà une ouïe fine ,mais de cette façon il pourrait déterminer la position de son ennemi. Il l'entendait tourner et a un moment ,bien que ce fut rapide ,Koneko avait perçu un bruit ,l'autre changeait de direction et se dirigeait vers lui. Le shinobi de Konoha ouvrit les yeux et au tout dernier moment lorsque son adversaire s'apprêtait a lui porter un coup de poing monumental ,il planta un kunaï dans le ventre de l'autre. Celui-ci tomba et la fumée se disparut aussitôt. Koneko se rendit alors compte que ce n'était pas une fumée normale ,mais juste un genjutsu et lui il s'était fait prendre dedans comme un bleu. Le ninja de Kusa se releva ,mais le jeune homme avait tout prévu ,fit des signes de mains et une explosion se produit au niveau du ventre du chauve qui fut projeté a quelques mètres plus loin. Oui ,Koneko avait préalablement attaché une note explosive sur son kunaï.

C'était bien joué ,mais Koneko se doutait bien que cela ne suffirait pas a venir a bout de son adversaire. Il avait raison car l'autre se releva et se trouva en une seconde en face de lui ,il lui asséna une rafale de coups de poings ,et même si l'homme chat eut le temps de se mettre en position défensive ,les coups chargés de chakra l'affaiblissaient quand même. Il fallait trouver une solution et vite car il n'allait pas tenir ainsi longtemps ...

* * *

Kisame quand a lui ,avait réussit a se débarrasser de l'archer sans problème ,il lui avait simplement envoyé un requin aqueux qui l'avait déstabilisé et l'avait achevé avec Samehada ,tout cela avec un clone aqueux possédant seulement un dixième de sa puissance.

Mais ceci avait semblé énerver la jeune fille dont le chakra bouillonnait désormais. Ses yeux devinrent lumineux et son chakra était d'une étrange couleur blanche.

Tout ceci n'inquiéta pas le moins du monde Kisame ,au contraire ,celui-ci souriait méchamment a l'idée de se battre contre un jinchiriki possédé par son démon ! L'initiative d'un bon combat mettait toujours Kisame de bonne humeur.

La jeune fille ne paraissait plus elle même ,et un manteau de chakra blanc faisait ébullition autour de son corps elle ne paraissait plus maitresse d'elle même et poussa un cri de rage. Là ,Kisame se dit qu'il était temps d'attaquer. Et engagea le combat ...

* * *

Koneko avait un semblant de plan qu'il valait mieux tenter ,il ne garda qu'un seul bras pour parer et attrapa de son autre main une boule fumigène de poison qu'il dissipa a ses pieds ,il retint sa respiration et l'autre ,qui ne s'y attendais pas tomba a terre. Koneko lança une nuée de shurikens pour être sûr d'achever l'homme.

Puis ,il en profita pour sortir le plus vite possible de la fumée. Mais l'autre shinobi lui attrapa le pied ,se qui fit tomber Koneko ,malheureusement ,il se trouvait toujours dans le nuage toxique. Il serait bientôt a court d'oxygène ...

Mais juste au moment ou le junin n'en pouvait plus et allait ouvrir la bouche ,il sentit que quelqu'un tira son corps hors de la fumée et prit appuis sur l'épaule de cette personne pour reprendre son souffle.

-"V-vous ?" Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du jeune homme quand il découvrit que celui qui l'avait sorti de la n'était ni plus ni moins que Kisame Hoshigaki. "Vous m'avez sauvé ?" Demanda le jeune homme dans l'incrédulité.

-"On doit y aller."

-"Eh ! Merci ..."

-"Ton combat s'éternisait ,pas la peine de me remercier." Lui répondit il agressivement.

Kisame prit le corps inerte de la jinchuriki et le reposa sur le bout de son épée ,tel un trophé. Koneko trouva ça bizarre ,mais ne fit pas de remarque pour une fois.


	6. Révelations

Couple : Kisame/Oc

Warning : Yaoi + Rating M

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de Naruto ,tout appartient a Masashi Kishimoto-sama !

Notes de l'auteur : J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre ,j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir a la lire que j'en ait pris pour l'écrire ^^ ! Bisous ...

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 = Révélations**_

Le soir même ,alors qu'ils marchaient ,Kisame remarqua du coin de l'œil que son prisonnier avait du mal a suivre le rythme.

-"On va s'arrêter ici." Dit il d'un ton neutre.

Même si Koneko ne répondit pas ,il était très reconnaissant ,d'abord de l'avoir sauvé ,et maintenant de le laisser se reposer ,il était peu être pas si méchant que ça ce requin ...

Plus tard dans la soirée ,ils étaient devant un feu ,le corps de Shirokuma ligoté et toujours inerte. Un silence pesant s'installa ,le jeune homme était plongé dans ses pensées ... Mais voilà Koneko n'avait pas habitué Kisame au silence

"Tu as perdu ta langue ?"

-"Franchement ... Vous avez vu dans quel état vous l'avez mise ? On dirait une clocharde."

-"Figures toi qu'elle m'a donné du fil a retordre !"

Puis ,Kisame se rapprocha de la jeune fille inconsciente et la pris dans ses bras

-"Eh ! Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? Vous allez pas la violer quand même ?!"

Tout en posant la jeune fille a côté du feu ,il lui répondit d'un ton neutre.

-"Je suis gay."

Le visage pâle de Koneko prit une teinte rosée pour avoir pensé une telle chose ... Et aussi pour s'être trompé ...

-"Ah ... Vous la mettiez juste près du feu ..." Le jeune homme ne savait plus ou se mettre.

Puis Koneko lui livra une phrase ,le fruit de toute ses cogitations :

-"Vous savez ,vous vous faites passer pour le méchant ... Mais au fond vous êtes un type bien."

-"Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?" Demanda t-il passablement irrité. Bon c'est vrai qu'il l'avait sortit de ce nuage de fumée ,mais cela signifiait pas pour autant que c'était quelqu'un de gentil !

-"Je sais pas."

-"Je suis pas un type bien."

Puis ,ils finirent par rentrer a l'Akatsuki où Kisame et Itachi donnèrent les corps des deux jeunes filles. Koneko avait bien essayé de détacher par 'inadvertance' les liens de Shirokuma et la laisser filer quand elle aurait reprit connaissance ,mais malheureusement ,Kisame s'en était aperçu et essaya encore une fois de tuer Koneko ,sans succès ,car un bouclier de même nature que la dernière fois était apparut et avait repoussé l'homme requin au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Bref ,là Koneko se retrouvait a attendre ,ligoté (une fois de plus) dans la chambre de Kisame ,a attendre patiemment que le rituel d'extraction du démon a l'intérieur de la fille aux cheveux blancs soit terminé. Une fois Kisame revenu ,il paraissait avoir une idée derrière la tête.

-"Tu va me dire comment tu t'appelles et tout de suite."

-"..."

-"Je t'avais dit qu'on terminerais notre discussion."

-"Oui mais non."

-"Mes jutsu et mon épée son peu être inefficaces contre toi ,mais j'ai d'autres moyens de te faire souffrir ..."

-"Pff ,comme quoi ?"

-"Comme la violence physique"

-"Ce n'est pas en me menaçant que vous me ferez parler."

-"Peut être que si je fais ça ,tu va parler ..." Il joint le geste a la parole ,l'attrapa par le col et s'apprêtait a ouvrir la porte ,derrière laquelle se trouvait au moins la moitié de l'Akatsuki.

-"Vous n'allez pas faire ça !"

-"Tu va parler ?"

-"Heu ... Oui. Et bien je vais vous le dire." Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait envie de le lui dire ,et puis après tout il n'avait plus rien a perdre. "Je m'appelle Koneko Aibyouka."

-"..." Le visage de Kisame passa littéralement de menaçant a choqué. Il le lâcha d'un coup et les pieds de Koneko retrouvèrent le sol.

-"Euh ..." Koneko se plaqua contre le mur ,par précaution.

-"Aibyouka tu dis ?" Dit il songeur

-"Oui pourquoi ?"

-"Je dois te le dire."

-"Me dire quoi ?"

-"..."

-"Q-qu'est ce qu'il y a avec mon nom ?"

Toujours pas de réponse ...

-"Dites moi !"

Et après un long moment d'hésitation :

-"... Mon clan et le tiens son ennemis depuis des siècles ,et nous nous livrons des batailles depuis la nuit des temps ,jusqu'à ce que ... Il y a dix ans de cela ,nous sommes livré une bataille sans pitié ,j'y ait participé ... Et j'ai tué un bon nombre de personnes de ta famille. Mais la mienne aussi a été décimée ,je suis le dernier Hoshigaki. Je croyais que les Aibyouka étaient éteints mais tu est la preuve vivante du contraire."

Kisame ne laissait paraitre aucune émotions. Tandis que des larmes se mirent a remplir les yeux du brun ,des larmes de tristesse ,mais aussi de colère.

-"Quoi ? V-vous plaisantez ?"

-"Non." Impassible ...

Koneko sanglota de plus belle et commença a frapper doucement le torse puissant de l'épéiste deux poings ,et au fur et a mesure que les larmes coulaient ,il tapait plus fort :

-"Vous ... e-et votre stupide famille ,c'est de v-votre faute ! Si je suis tout seul ... depuis que j'ai 7 ans ! Vous n'êtes qu'un MONSTRE."

Il donna un dernier coup de poing a Kisame ,qui ne bougeait même pas ,comme si il acceptait son sort. Puis il s'accrocha au manteau du nukenin et sanglota de plus belle. Kisame ne savait pas trop quoi faire l'autorisa juste a pleurer contre lui. L'épéiste s'étonnait lui même ,en temps normal ,il aurait surement été rancunier et aurait vengé sa famille ,mais là c'était différent ,il n'était pas d'humeur a tuer l'être avec qui il avait passé tout ce temps. Et de plus il avait grandit , il n'avait jamais approuvé cette guerre stupide ,il ne savait même pas comment elle avait commencé. Il faut dire qu'a l'époque il se fichait bien de savoir qui s'était ,et avait combattu et tué sans remords les Aibyouka ,parce qu'on lui en avait donné l'ordre.

Kisame prit ensuite le jeune homme par les épaules et le força a le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-"Écoutes ,je sais que cela ne pardonnera jamais ce que je t'ai fait a ta famille et a toi ,mais je te propose quelque chose : Retournes chez toi ,je ne dirais rien. Tu acceptes ?"

-"O-oui." Balbutia le jeune homme.

-"Très bien."

Il lâcha enfin les épaules du shinobi et celui-ci sauta par la fenêtre ,se retourna une dernière fois vers Kisame qui n'avait pas bougé et s'en alla ,après tout ,pas besoin de dire au revoir a ce monstre songea t-il.

**

* * *

**

Koneko rentra chez lui et alla directement faire son rapport au Hokage ,sur le chemin du retour il avait prit une décision ...

-"Alors ? Comment s'est passé ta mission ?"

-"Un échec total." ... La décision de ne rien dire.

-"Comment ça ? Tu n'as même pas la moindre information ?"

-"Non."

-"Mais ... Et tout ce temps tu était où ? Tu est sur que ça va ?"

-"Ça va ! Je suis juste fatigué."

-"Bon rentre chez toi ,va te reposer ,tu m'a l'air d'en avoir besoin."

Mais pourquoi avait il couvert l'homme qui avait participé au massacre de sa famille et par la même occasion l'organisation la plus criminelle du monde des shinobi ... Mais une petite voix derrière sa tête lui disait que c'était le bon choix ,et pour une fois notre jeune jonin avait écouté son instinct.

Une fois chez lui ,Koneko se déshabilla et fonça sous la douche pour décompresser. Il se mit ensuite en pyjama et mangea un plat a réchauffer. Il se brossa les dents ,puis se coucha ,avec cette étrange sensation de solitude ;bien sur il était habitué a être seul il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi ,mais là c'était différent ,il se sentait encore plus seul que d'habitude. Et vulnérable aussi ... C'est l'esprit tourmenté qu'il se coucha et tomba dans un sommeil sans rêves ...

**

* * *

**

Quelques jours plus tard ,Koneko était emplis de regrets ,étrangement ,ils n'étaient pas lié au fait qu'il ait trahit son village en protégeant un criminel de rang S. Mais plutôt au fait de ne plus être aux côtés du dit criminel. En effet ,il regrettait de ne pas être resté auprès de Kisame ,il en était certain ,cet homme lui manquait. Pourquoi ? Ça il n'en avait aucune idée mais ce qui était certain c'est que malgré lui ,il s'était attaché au nukenin. C'était ridicule songeait le jeune homme a la tresse ,ils avaient passé leurs temps a se disputer ... Peut être bien que cela lui manquait ces querelles ... Mais non ! Il fallait se reprendre et tout de suite.

Alors qu'il se baladait (ou plutôt qu'il errait) dans son village sans but précis ,il croisa Shitzune ,la fidèle assistante de Tsunade ,les cheveux en bataille et l'air affolé.

-"Koneko ? Je te cherchais justement."

-"Bonjour Shitzune."

-"Oui ,c'est Tsunade qui te demande ,elle a une nouvelle mission pour toi."

-"Je te suis."

Une fois dans le bureau de airbag vivant autrement connue sous le nom de Tsunade.

-"Bonjour Koneko ,j'ai une mission pour toi."

-"J'écoute."

Mais en fait il n'avait rien écouté ,son corps était la ,dans le bureau de son Hokage ,dans son village. Mais son esprit était ailleurs ...

-"Bon tu as compris ?"

-"..."

-"C'est pas vrai tu ne m'a pas écoutée ! Comme d'habitude !" Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et pris le problème d'inattention de Koneko avec la plus grande sagesse ,elle lui ré expliqua patiemment :

-"Tu dois simplement aller ,en temps qu'ambassadeur ,dans ce petit pays très proche de Konoha le pays du blé ,il pourrait s'avérer être d'une grande utilité en cas de guerre car il forme un bon rempart pour le village caché des feuilles ,grâce a sa constitution géographique. Si tu préfères ,a mon avis ,il vaut mieux avoir cette contrée comme allié que comme dois juste convaincre le seigneur de ce pays et de lui faire signer le traité d'alliance entre Konoha et ce pays frontalier."

-"Compris."

Le jeune brun partit donc accomplir ce qui était pour lui mission la plus ennuyeuse du monde ... Enfin il l'avait tout de même fait ,il avait convaincu ce seigneur qui avait plutôt des allures de fermier et dont la femme trouva Koneko si aimable (oui il avait du faire un effort et surpasser son moral a zéro ,et se montrer 'aimable') qu'elle l'avait invité a diner. Et c'est donc le soir même ,armé de son traité signé et la pense bien remplie que le jeune homme rentra chez lui a rythme lent ...


	7. Folle initiative

Couple : Kisame/Oc

Warning : Yaoi + Rating M + Violence (dans ce chapitre)

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de Naruto ,tout appartient a Masashi Kishimoto-sama !

Notes de l'auteur :

Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais fait une grosse connerie ! J'ai oublié de poster un chapitre entre _'Changement'_ et _'Révélations'_( Le chapitre_ 'Qui mange quoi ?'_) C'est bon j'ai tout réorganisé ,désolée, j'ai honte ...

Il faut absolument que je réponde a _**olorin84**_ pour ses merveilleux commentaires ! Honnêtement ,je vais un peu te raconter ma vie : Ce matin ,vendredi 13 novembre ,je suis allée au CDI de mon lycée ,je me suis connectée sur mon hotmail et la ... C'est le drame ! Nan c'est le miracle plutôt ! J'ai une review youpiiiii ,nan mieux ,j'ai 5 review je te rassure je ne suis pas hystérique au point de l'avoir hurlé en plein CDI ^^ quoi que ma pote a l'ordi côté de moi a du me prendre pour une barjo car je souriait d'un air niais -____-' Bref ,tout ça pour dire que j'étais happy toute la journée grâce a toi (nan ne pars pas en courant stp ...) Donc pour répondre a ta question pour les scans j'ai envie de te dire : Yes ! Of course je lis les scans ,surtout en ce moment je suis impatiente de voir comment va se dérouler le combat Kisame/Killer Bee et tu n'as pas le droit de dire qu'il va mourir ! Grrrr Tu va voir il va lui faire bouffer ses tentacules a ce minable notre Kisame ! Pour la longueur des chapitres ,je les ait déjà tous écrits jusqu'au chapitre 10 ,mais je vais quand même éssayer de les allonger un peu. Si ils ne sont pas trop longs c'est tout simplement parce que je déteste écrire pour ne rien dire et qu'il n'y avait rien a rajouter a mon goût. Je devrais peut être regrouper 2 chapitres en 1 ? Un grand merci a toi pour toutes tes reviews!

PS = Et moi qui considérais les vendredis 13 comme jours de malchance ! J'ai changé d'avis ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 = Folle initiative**

Le lendemain matin ,alors qu'il dormait profondément dans son petit lit douillet ,Koneko fut réveillé par un bruit désagréable :

_BAM BAM BAM_

-"Mmph ..."

Un regard vers le réveil : 7h02. Qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de venir le réveiller en cognant a la porte comme un frappa dingue un dimanche matin a cette heure ?!

_BAM BAM BAM_

Koneko ne voulut pas répondre et se cacha sous les couvertures ,en attendant que l'intrus se décourage.

_BAM BAM BAM_

-"Oui ! J'ARRIVE !"

Le jeune homme enfila un pantalon ,bailla et alla ouvrir tout en se grattant la tête ...

-"Koneko-kuuuuuuun !" Une véritable tornade verte déboula sur lui a la vitesse de la lumière et il se retrouva enlacé par ...

-"Lee ..." Son meilleur ami de toujours ,n'ayant rien perdu de son habituelle joie de vivre ! "Heu ,tu m'étouffes ..."

-"Oh ,pardon !" Dit il en s'écartant " Dis moi ,ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé du temps ensemble tout les deux ,ça te dirait un petit footing ?" Demanda t-il plein d'entrain. Devant la mine suppliante de son ami Koneko lâcha un :

-"Mouais ..." A contrecœur.

-"YOSH ! Bon alors footing ,entraînements ,combats et déjeuner ,ça te va comme programme ?!"

-"Non ! N'abuse pas trop non plus ... Footing (estime toi heureux), sources thermales ,balade et déjeuner ce serait parfait."

-"Bon OK tant qu'on passe du temps ensemble !" S'exclama le génie du travail ,le pouce levé et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-"On se retrouve dans 15 minutes au terrain d'entraînement 13."

-"A toute ! Ne soit pas en retard !" Et il repartit en courant ne laissant pas le temps a l'autre shinobi de répondre. Décidément quel survolté il ne changerait jamais !

Ce ne fut qu'après le soit disant 'petit footing' que Koneko regretta d'avoir accepté cette proposition ... Lee l'avait forcé a courir pendant 30 minutes sans s'arrêter. Il était exténuer et avait du mal a suivre le blablatage incessant de son meilleur ami.

-"Mais 30 minutes ce n'est rien voyons ! Gaï-sensei lui ,court tout les jours pendant 1h ! Il dit que le corps d'un bon shinobi se doit d'être en harmonie parfaite avec son esprit et que pour cela ,il n'y a pas de secret : Le TRA-VAIL ! Et c'est pour ça que j'ai eu l'idée de te demander de ..."

Lee était vraiment génial mais quand il se lançait dans des discours sur la grandeur de Gaï-sensei ,Koneko avait tendance a décrocher ... Les deux ninja finirent leurs journée en suivant le programme de Koneko sur un rythme moins acharné tout en plaisantant. Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquilement en direction de la maison de l'homme chat ,Lee avait bien remarqué le trouble de son ami qu'il connaissait si bien et lui demanda soudain :

-"Koneko-kun ,que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi tu as l'air si triste ?"

L'homme chat hésita a lui répondre -"Eh bien ... Disons que je ne me sens pas très bien car une personne me manque."

-"Comment ça ?"

-"Je ne peut pas t'expliquer désolé ..."

-"Ce n'est pas grave ,mais si je peut te donner un conseil ,si cette personne te manque ,pourquoi ne pas tout simplement aller la retrouver ?"

-"Lee ,tu vois toujours la vie de façon optimiste ,mais les choses ne sont pas si simples !"

-"Mais C'EST pourtant simple écoutes ton cœur. Si tu restes ici plus longtemps tu va te rendre malade ,va y ,c'est la meilleure chose a faire."

-"Je ne sais pas."

-"Tu n'as rien a perdre ... Bon c'est pas tout mais j'avais promis a Gaï-sensei qu'on s'entraînerait ensemble ,je te laisse ! N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit et bonne chance !"

Koneko réfléchit beaucoup aux paroles de Lee sur le chemin pour rentrer chez lui ,puis soudain il se rappela de ces mots pourtant simples _'écoutes ton cœur'_ a la même seconde ,son imagination lui afficha clairement un visage d'une étrange couleur bleue ... il décida de rebrousser chemin. Il se mit a courir ,le sourire aux lèvres ,sans prêter attention a ses membres en compote ...

* * *

Koneko avait conscience du danger de cette folle initiative ,mais qu'importe ,il ne pourrait plus vivre en étant dans cet était là Lee avait raison ,il devait y aller pour en avoir le coeur net ... Il se rappelait parfaitement du chemin qui menait au repère de l'Akatsuki et d'après ses souvenirs il n'était même pas a un jour de marche de cet endroit. Le lendemain au soir et en ayant fait des pauses ,il se retrouva dans le forêt qui bordait le repaire de l'Akatsuki il était sur ses gardes et marchait prudemment. Il lui sembla qu'il n'était plus très loin du manoir maintenant ,mais n'ayant pas du tout le sens de l'orientation il ne pourrait pas en jurer.

Il entendit quelques bruits de feuilles et se retourna vivement ,son cœur battait a milles a l'heure et il avait de plus en plus peur de s'être perdu. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas ,un vent glacé arracha un frisson au jeune shinobi. Soudainement quelqu'un murmura a l'oreille du shinobi :

-"Boo."

Ce qui le fit sursauter et se retourner en une fraction de seconde. D'après sa voix ,il savait que cette personne n'était pas Kisame. Ce qui ,d'après lui ,n'était pas bon signe. Il observa la personne : C'était un homme de taille moyenne ,avec les cheveux gris lissés en arrière et des yeux violets. Mais ce qui n'arrangeait pas Koneko c'est que cet homme portait le manteau rouge et noir de l'Akatsuki ,ce qui n'était pas bon signe pour Koneko ...

-"Hum ... un shinobi ... tu fera un parfait sacrifice pour Jashin."

_-*Sacrifice ? Jashin ? C'est quoi le délire ?*_ Koneko recula.

-"Ne soit pas timide ... Hahaha je te fais peur ?"

A vrai dire avec son air de dépravé et son rire machiavélique ,oui ,il était terrifiant !

"Avant de te tuer je peut m'amuser un peu ..." Il éclata d'un rire démoniaque et s'approcha dangereusement de Koneko ,celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire et se munit d'un kunaï. Ils se battirent quelques instants ,mais le ninja de Konoha se fit vite maitriser , le jeune homme tenta néanmoins d'envoyer quelques shurikens a l'homme aux cheveux gris ,mais il esquiva tout.

-"Alors ? T'as fini ?" En un clin d'œil ,l'autre homme se retrouva en face du brun. Il lui écrasa violemment la tête conte un arbre ,jusqu'à le faire saigner du front. Koneko se releva tant bien que mal et tenta du taijutsu ,technique au corps a corps sur son ennemi ,après quelques coups ,il se fit la encore maitriser. Puis l'autre homme semblait las de se battre ,asséna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Koneko qui n'eut pas le temps ni la force d'esquiver et qui fut propulsé contre un arbre ,la violence du choc lui laboura le dos. Le ninja de Konoha cracha du sang mais n'avait pas vu l'autre qui était maintenant juste en face de lui. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent attrapa les mains de Koneko qui essayait tant bien que mal de se défendre et d'un coup sec ,il cloua ses mains au dessus de sa tête avec un kunai. Ce qui fit hurler le jeune jonin.

-"C'est fini maintenant !!" Il éclata alors d'un rire de dément incontrôlable.

-"Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Salaud !"

-"Si je fais ça ,c'est parce que mon dieu ,le puissant et sanguinaire Jashin qui prône la destruction de toute forme de vie. Et tu vois , lui dit il en lui montrant le kunai ensanglanté ,quand j'aurais ingurgité ton sang ,tu sera mort !"

* * *

Pourquoi avait t'ont confié a Kisame la tâche de retrouver ce stupide Hidan qui était allé se fourrer on ne sait où ! L'Akatsuki ne restait jamais très longtemps dans le même repaire et ils disposaient de plusieurs bases ... Et ils devaient partir ,c'est pour cela que l'homme requin devait retrouver l'adorateur de Jashin. De plus Kisame avait suggéré que l'on parte un peu plus tôt ,suite a l'altercation avec le jeune homme de Konoha -sans bien sur ne rien dire aux autres membres de l'organisation.

Voir le visage de Koneko ,ou plus précisément ses yeux avait remonté des souvenirs enfouis dans la mémoire de Kisame. C'était peu être un homme cruel et assoiffé de sang ,et il était toujours enthousiaste a l'idée de tuer quelqu'un ou de massacrer des gens sans raison a l'aide de sa fidèle Samehada ,mais il avait tout de même ressentit une pointe de tristesse en voyant le jeune homme pleurer ainsi. Kisame avait oublié ce que c'était que la sensibilité ,la joie ,la tristesse ,il faut dire que dans l'Akatsuki ,la vie n'est pas très intéressante et a part tuer des jinchuriki ,il ne se passait rien de passionnant ,de plus il régnait une ambiance un peu trop sinistre au gout du renégat de Kiri ... Bref ,c'est en repensant a tout ça que Kisame pénétra dans la forêt (le seul endroit ou il n'avait pas encore cherché).

Tout a coup ,Kisame entendit un bruit ,ou plutôt un hurlement de douleur ,il savait qu'il connaissait cette voix ,mais ne la reconnut pas tout de suite. Il accéléra dans la direction du bruit et quelques instants plus tard un second cri retentit ,il se trouvait non loin ,et fit de grandes enjambées jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre ... Hidan ,c'est là qu'il était cet abruti ! Avec le jeune jonin de Konoha ? Plein de sang ? La simple vue de ce spectacle rendit l'épéiste furieux ,il avait prit de gros risques en couvrant Koneko et l'autre sadomaso de service allait le tuer ! Il n'en était pas question ,et puis pourquoi il était revenu ce sale morveux ?! Kisame préféra ignorer les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et passa a l'attaque ...

C'est donc sans s'y attendre que l'homme aux cheveux gris se prit un violent coup d'épée. Plus précisément ,un violent coup de Samehada. Ce qui le fit s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Koneko ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il était entrain de se passer ,mais il fut soulagé quand il vit le visage bien familier de Kisame.

-"Hidan ,tu as commis une erreur."

Kisame ne laissa pas le temps a l'autre de répondre et il lui asséna un violent coup a la tête ,lui brisant le crâne ,les morceaux de chair s'éparpillant un peu partout sur la mousse verte.

-"T'es peut être immortel ,mais tu mettra du temps pour t'en remettre ,crois moi." _Au moins je lui ai cloué sa grande gueule_ pensa t-il

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Koneko et détacha le kunaï qui liait les mains. Celui-ci était conscient ,mais mal en point. Il le regarda et après un petit temps d'hésitation, le porta dans ses bras et dix bonnes minutes plus tard ,il se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Kisame. Le ninja requin avait pansé ses blessures a la tête ,a l'épaule et aux mains du jeune homme après les avoir désinfectés avec une douceur sans pareille ,ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Koneko ,qui se laissa faire sans un mot. Kisame n'était pas ninja médecin ,mais il avait fait tout son possible. Il avait aussi du lutter contre la soif de tuer qu'avait provoqué chez lui l'odeur du sang ,mais il y était parvenu.

L'homme chat de son côté ,était peut être mal en point mais il voulait absolument parler ...

-"Merci."

-"Pourquoi est tu revenu ?" Le ton employé était en opposition radicale avec son comportement

-"J-je ..."

-"Tu te rend compte du danger ?" Lui répondit Kisame agressivement. Koneko était déboussolé ,d'abord il le sauvait ,le ramenait dans sa chambre et le soignait ,et la ,c'est limite si il lui tapait dessus. Kisame était une personne compliquée.

-"Je suis revenu dans cette forêt par hasard !" Bon ,il n'allait pas lui dire ,lui dire qu'il lui avait terriblement manqué ! Il ne se sentait pas capable d'encaisser un rejet.

-"Si tu n'a rien a dire tant pis. Tu partiras quand tu sera rétablis."

-"C'est parfait !"

-"J'ai pris moi aussi un gros risque en t'amenant ici."

-"Je sais ..." Murmura Koneko ,visiblement déçu. Il avait raison ,il s'attendait a quoi en venant ici de toute façon ? ... Et puis il était déjà tard et il avait sommeil.

-"Il faut que j'aille régler le problème de Hidan maintenant !"

-"C'est ... le mec de tout a l'heure ?"

-"Oui ... Je le déteste de toute façon. Qu'est ce que je vais dire ?" Il se parla plus a lui même qu'autre chose.

-"Euh ... La vérité?"

-"..."

-"Bon ... Vous n'avez qu'a simplement dire qu'il vous a tapé sur les nerfs. Comme de toute façon vos nerfs sont incontrôlables ,les autres n'auront pas de mal a vous croire." Dit il sur un ton qui ne manquait pas d'ironie.

Ces paroles eurent pour effet d'arracher un rictus a Kisame ,se foutait t-il impunément de lui ? Mais bon sang ,il avait raison ,comment était-ce possible qu'il le connaisse aussi bien ? C'était déconcertant.

-"J'y vais." Se contenta de grogner Kisame.

Après avoir expliqué toute l'histoire a ses compères ,Kisame indiqua tout de même l'endroit où se trouvaiant les débris de Hidan a Kakuzu. Qui paraissait de très mauvaise humeur d'encore devoir recoller les morçeaux de son partenaire immortel qu'il détestait cordialement... De toute façon personne ne chercha des noises a Kisame parce tout le monde détestait Hidan. Et heureusement pour lui ,l'affaire fut réglée. Quand le ninja a la peau bleue revint dans sa chambre ,il fut étonné de trouver un Koneko endormit ,a l'aise dans son lit et a sa place. Cela ne l'enerva pas et il en fut le premier étonné. Et puis ,il avait sommeil lui aussi ... Il enleva son manteau et ses chaussures ainsi que son t-shirt et se coucha a côté du jeune homme profondément endormit.


	8. Ce dont on a besoin

Couple : Kisame/Oc

Warning : Yaoi + Rating M + Violence (dans ce chapitre)

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de Naruto ,tout appartient a Masashi Kishimoto-sama !

Notes de l'auteur : Réponses aux reviews :

_**Nini-sama :**_ Au risque de passer -encore une fois- pour une hystérique je vais te répondre ^^

Yataaaaaa ! Merci ,merci ,merci !!! Comme tu peut le voir tes reviews m'ont mis de super bonne humeur ! Je suis contente que ma fic et mon perso te plaisent ! Et merci pour tout tes compliments ,vraiment ça m'encourage à continuer :) Je sais déjà qu'il y aura au moins 10 chapitres mais honnêtement je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter d'écrire cette fic =P. Et désolée d'avoir fait souffrir Hidan moi aussi je l'aime bien mais il fallait trouver un 'méchant' et avoue qu'il rempli a merveille le rôle du psychopathe sadique et dépravé ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas Kakuzu va le recoudre (même si il va y avoir du boulot vu ce que Kisame lui as mit ! haha). Vive Kisame et dommage que ce personnage ne soit pas assez exploité dans le manga parce que je l'adore vraiment (bon ça tout le monde l'avait compris) par ce qu'il est vraiment génial et il a du potentiel !

P.S = Si tu as trouvé le chapitre précédent mignon ,laisse moi te dire que tu n'as encore rien vu !

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 = Ce dont on a besoin**_

Koneko rêvait ,il était à la plage ,allongé paisiblement sur sa serviette moelleuse ,le va et vient incessant des vagues s'écrasant contre les rochers le berçant ,cela sentait bon la mer ,cette bonne odeur salée ,sa peau pâle était exposée au soleil et les rayons lui chauffaient la peau. Il soupira d'aise quand un agréable frisson vint lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Il se réveilla finalement ... Et la réalité était toute autre ,il s'aperçut avec effroi que cette odeur qu'il trouvait si délicieuse n'était autre que celle de Kisame

Il n'en revenait pas ,il était torse nu (oui il avait eu chaud dans la nuit bande de pervers) ,Kisame aussi ,et lui l'abrutit qu'il était n'avait trouvé rien d'autre a faire que de venir se blottir contre l'homme aux cheveux bleus dans son sommeil ... Comment avait il osé faire ça ?! Il avait enfouit sa tête dans le coup de Kisame ... Comme si cela ne suffisait pas ,il avait même passé son bras sur le ventre de l'homme requin et sa main reposait sur ... son torse ! Il se rendit ensuite compte du pire : sa jambe était enlacée avec celle de Kisame. L'homme chat releva doucement la tête en priant pour que Kisame soit endormit ... Et il devint rouge comme une pivoine quand il vit que celui-ci avait les yeux bien ouverts et le regardait pas vraiment gentiment. Oh My God !

Il se passa une demie seconde durant laquelle Koneko plongea ses yeux de chats dans le regard d'ambre du requin ,puis il retira sa main et sa jambe vivement et baissa les yeux ,honteux ... Tout ce qu'il trouva a faire c'était se retourner et d'articuler difficilement un :

-"Dé-désolé ..." Koneko se maudissait intérieurement ... Mais en plus de ça il se posait des questions ... Serait il possible qu'il éprouve de l'attirance pour Kisame ? Il savait que les filles ne lui avait jamais vraiment fait d'effet. Mais il s'interdit de ressentir la moindre attirance pour cet homme ... Pour ce monstre ... Enfin pour un monstre il était terriblement sexy ,et musclé ,et fort et ...

"NON !" Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ! Cette _'chose'_ n'était pas sexy du tout ! Koneko cru mourir de honte quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait crié. Et rougit de plus belle.

-"Ça va ?" Se sentit obligé de demander Kisame.

-"Non enfin ... Oui ... je euh" Ça y est ,Kisame devait le prendre pour un fou maintenant ... Le jeune homme n'osa même pas se retourner pour voir le sourire qu'il imaginait moqueur du nukenin. En faite il n'osa même plus bouger d'un cil tellement il était stressé ,c'est a peine si il respirait !

Le renégat de Kiri ne dit plus rien et partit ... Le jeune shinobi se dit qu'il l'avait fait fuir et se maudit encore plus. Mais il fut rassuré quand il entendit le bruit de la douche couler. Koneko soupira et se mit en position assise sur le lit. Il avait encore terriblement mal au dos et les soins que le nukenin lui avait prodigués n'étaient pas assez puissants et de plus il devrait rentrer chez lui ... Puisque Kisame ne voulait pas de son amitié et de son pardon ,il n'avait plus rien a faire ici. Koneko se leva et se rhabilla tant bien que mal ,il avait des courbatures et ses blessures étaient douloureuses. Une fois qu'il eut fini ,il attendit que Kisame sorte de la salle de bain.

Le ninja de l'eau ,dans son élément ,sous sa douche ,pensait malgré lui au petit incident de toute a l'heure ,même si il n'en avait rien laissé paraître ,il avait été tout secoué par la soudaine proximité de leurs corps ! Mais ce que l'épéiste ne comprenait pas ,c'était pourquoi il n'avait pas bougé quand il avait ouvert les yeux et sentit ce petit corps chaud collé a lui ,bien sur ,il avait pensé a le repousser et lui faire faire un vol plané pour lui faire sentir sa douleur ,mais il s'en été trouvé incapable et avait observé l'autre dormir bêtement ! Et le pire c'est qu'il avait même osé penser qu'il était mignon quand il dormait ,et a la réflexion ,même quand il était éveillé ,tout le temps en faite ... Mais le voilà qui commençait a le trouver 'mignon' maintenant ! Il s'en voulait ! Dieu qu'il s'en voulait d'être comme ça ... de devenir ... GENTIL ! Rien que le mot lui écorchait la bouche ... Kisame pesta intérieurement , et manqua de se rétamer en marchant sur le savon en sortant de la cabine de douche. Décidément ... Il s'habilla : boxer ,pantalon foncé ,débardeur noir ,chaussures ouvertes avec des protèges tibias blancs en tissus remontant un peu en dessous du genoux ,il enfila ses protèges avant-bras blanc rayés dans la longueur ,les vêtements qu'il portait habituellement. Son bandeau, puis son manteau noir et rouge. Quand il sortit de sa salle de bains ,il fut surpris de trouver Koneko habillé et prêt a partir ... Il eut un petit pincement au cœur ,mais une fois de plus il resta impassible ...

-"Je dois partir ..."

-"...Très bien." La voix grave de Kisame retentit dans la chambre.

-"Prenez soin de vous."

Et puis il partit ,une fois de plus dépité. Mais bon sang Koneko n'en pouvait plus ,deux fois qu'il partait et deux fois que Kisame lui balançait un _'Très bien'_ A la figure ,c'était blessant... En plus ses membres étaient en compote ! Le shinobi n'avançait vraiment pas vite a cause de ses multiples blessures ,sur le chemin qui menait a Konoha ,il se mit a réfléchir a tout ça ,mais qu'est ce qu'il avait espéré ? Que Kisame lui dises de ne pas partir ,qu'il le retiennes ,le prennes dans ses bras ? Et bien ... il fallait bien avouer que oui ,c'est ce que Koneko aurait aimé ,mais il fallait qu'il se reprennes et qu'il arrêtes de rêver éveillé ! Ils ne se révéraient plus jamais ... C'était peut être mieux ainsi ... Il ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite mais il pleurait ... a chaudes larmes. Ses pensées étaient insupportables pour lui. Koneko continua néanmoins a marcher aussi vite que ses muscles fatigués le lui permettaient ... C'était vraiment ,vraiment pas sa journée !

Dans sa chambre ,Kisame ne bougea pas pendant de longues minutes ,durant lesquelles il était perdu dans ses pensées ... Toute sa vie ,il avait obéit aux ordres. Ou encore agit sur des coups de têtes. Mais là c'était différent ,il était vraiment perdu et ne savait plus quoi faire et il détestait se sentir comme ça ,il fallait régler ce problème ,prendre une décision ,mais Kisame avait horreur de faire des choix difficiles. Voilà le topo : D'un côté ,Koneko a peine partit et il lui manquait déjà ,c'était indéniable ,mais de l'autre le départ pour le nouveau repaire devait se faire d'une minute a l'autre et Kisame ne pouvait pas quitter l'Akatsuki comme ça ,cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il y était ,un peu trop longtemps peu être ... Quand on y repensait ,il n'avait pas passé les années les plus intéressantes de sa vie dans cette organisation austère. Il l'avait rejoint parce qu'on le lui avait demandé tout simplement ,et il avait accepté parce qu'il n'avait aucun objectif précis dans la vie. Mais la situation était bien différente ,il fallait qu'il mette un peu sa fierté de côté et qu'il rattrape Koneko ,il s'en rendait compte il avait été stupide et il s'en voulait déjà.

Le plus important c'est qu'il avait un but maintenant ,et son but était de retrouver la personne chère a ses yeux ,et a n'importe quel prix ! Au diable les responsabilités et au diable l'Akastuki ! Un sentiment tout nouveau naquit dans le cœur de Kisame a ce moment la ,il avait fait un choix ,le tout premier de sa vie. Celui d'être heureux. Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire ,il voulait changer et il compris que son bonheur passait par celui de Koneko ,qu'il voulait protéger ,auprès de qui il voulait se faire pardonner ... Se faire aimer ?

-"Koneko !"

Le cœur de l'homme chat fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Kisame derrière lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement sous le choc. Koneko s'arrêta brusquement ,sans se retourner. Il entendit le nukenin se rapprocher de lui mais était incapable de bouger.

"Koneko ..." Il se trouvait maintenant juste derrière le jeune homme. Puis ,il s'approcha encore jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent et il plaça doucement ses bras autour du jeune ninja qui eut un sursaut de surprise. Il le serra et le visage de Koneko vira au rouge a cause de cette proximité.

"Je veut m'excuser." Chuchota t-il. Koneko sentait le souffle chaud de Kisame sur sa nuque et il réprima un frisson.

Puis ,Koneko décida que cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça. -"C'est pas vrai ,vous êtes un homme impossible !" Dit il en repoussant Kisame ,lui tournant toujours le dos.

-"Pardon pour tout ,pour tout ce que je t'ai fait ,pour ta famille ,pour mon comportement ,pour t'avoir laissé partir."

-"C'est juste pour ça que vous vouliez me voir ?!"

-"Non ! J'ai besoin de ton pardon ... En faite j'ai besoin de ... toi."

Le visage de Koneko s'adoucit a l'entente de ces mots qu'il avait tant espéré, ému , il soupira , se retourna en furie et sauta au coup de Kisame ,qui tomba a la renverse. Koneko souriait de toutes ses dents ,enfouit sa tête dans le coup de Kisame. Il était finalement venu ! Il l'avait rattrapé et le shinobi de Konoha s'empressa de rassurer l'épéiste.

-"Tu est pardonné. Et tu viens de faire ce dont j'avais besoin."

Il releva ensuite la tête et ses mains vinrent doucement se poser sur le torse musclé de l'autre homme ,et n'eut pas le temps de finir parce que Kisame le coupa en écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes ,tout en entourant un bras puissants autour des reins du petit jonin et l'autre derrière son coup. L'autre fut d'abord surpris ,et ne réagit pas tout de suite ,puis, il entreprit d'entrouvrir avidement ses lèvres. Kisame n'attendit pas plus longtemps et introduit sa langue dans la bouche de Koneko ,en explorant tout les recoins. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent en un doux balais. Enfin ,cet instant magique cessa ,chacun ayant besoin de reprendre son souffle.

Le déserteur du village de Kiri souriait ,pas de son habituel sourire sadique ,mais plutôt d'un sourire doux et sincère montrant ses dents blanches et pointues ... Le pouce du jeune shinobi vint caresser doucement les branchies situées juste en dessous de l'œil de Kisame dans un geste tendre. Ils étaient là ,par terre au beau milieu de nulle part ,chacun se plongeant dans le regard de l'autre ,pas besoin de parler ... les mots auraient été de trop ,juste leurs yeux et l'expression sur leurs visages suffisaient.

Mais Kisame et Koneko n'eurent pas le temps de s'enlaçer ... Ni de profiter un peu plus de leurs retrouvailles car un écran de fumée vint les envahir ... Ils n'eurent pas non plus le temps de s'enfuir ni de bouger ... car la fumée était un gaz soporifique et ils s'endormirent aussitôt ... Tout se passa tellement vite.


	9. Prison Break

Couple : Kisame/Oc

Warning : Yaoi + Rating M + Langage un peu cru

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de Naruto ,tout appartient a Masashi Kishimoto-sama ! Je ne possède rien non plus de Prison Break ,j'ai juste emprunté le titre ^^

Notes de l'auteur : Je ne trouvait pas de titre pour ce chapitre ... j'étais désespérée et la mon frère a lu le chapitre, m'as regardée et m'as dit : Prison Break. Ca m'as tellement fait marrer que j'ai mit ça. Enjoy.

Merci a _**Nini-sama**_ pour m'avoir donné son avis sur ce chapitre. Je t'adore ma Hidanette.

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 = Prison Break  
**_

Quand Koneko se réveilla et qu'il s'assit dans son lit ,la première chose qu'il pensa c'est _'Où est Kisame ?'_ Le jour se levait et il était dans une petite chambre toute blanche. Sa deuxième pensée fut _'Avant de savoir où est Kisame il faudrait peut être savoir où je suis moi ...'_ Où était il ? Dans une chambre. Petite. Blanche. Vide. Il était dans un lit tout ce qu'il y a de plus impersonnel : Draps blanc ,traversin blanc ,oreiller blanc et couverture blanche. Déprimant. Il y avait tout de même une fenêtre ,heureusement. Il regarda par celle-ci et au moment où il commençait a reconnaitre l'endroit avec effroi ,une personne rentra dans la chambre en chantonnant. Il tourna la tête et vit une femme habillée elle aussi tout en blanc entrer.

-"Où je suis ?" Lui demanda Koneko paniqué.

-"A l'hôpital de Konoha." Lui répondit l'infirmière ,tout sourires. Oh non ,ses doutes étaient confirmés ,Konoha ... Il était dans de beaux draps (ah ironie quand tu nous tiens).

-"Il faut que je sorte."

-"Vous ne pouvez pas sortir voyons !"

-"Vous allez pas me dire ce que je doit faire ou non !!!"

-"Mais ... Vous venez a peine de vous réveiller !"

-"Je m'en contre fou putain de ..."

Une troisième voix se fit entendre dans la chambre ,celle de Tsunade-gros-seins-sama le Hokage en personne.

-"Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?!"

-"Ah !..." L'infirmière faillit s'évanouir.

-"Pfff ..." Koneko roula des yeux.

-"Mademoiselle ,sortez s'il vous plait." Demanda Tsunade a l'infirmière qui partit en courant. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'allité et demanda "Koneko ,comment te sens tu ?"

-"Mal."

-"Tes blessures ? Elles ont pourtant été soignées par nos ninjas médecins."

-"C'est pas mes blessures ..."

-"Je vois ... C'est psychologique c'est ça ? Si tu veut en parler ..."

-"Mais parler de quoi ?"

-"Et bien tu t'es visiblement fait attaquer. C'est cet homme qui t'a blessé ?"

-"Qui ?"

-"Hoshigaki Kisame."

-"Pardon ?!" Koneko cru faire une crise cardiaque en comprenant ce qu'elle insinuait. "Mais non ce n'est pas lui ,Kisame s'est occupé de moi et m'a soigné ,de plus ,il a tué mon agresseur ! Enfin il l'a presque tué ... C'est compliqué ..."

Koneko regarda ses mains qui avaient parfaitement cicatrisés. Il savait que les ninjas médecins pouvaient faire des merveilles ,mais en si peu de temps ,c'était bizarre ...

-"Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?"

-"Une semaine ,pourquoi ?"

-"Une sem... Oh ! Mais Kisame ?"

-"Koneko ,pourquoi te soucies tu de cet homme ? Il a voulut te tuer."

-"Pour la seconde fois : Il ne veut pas me tuer. Je vous demande de me dire ou il est !" Koneko était passablement énervé par cette sale blondasse.

-"J'ai peur de comprendre pourquoi tu t'énerves : tu veut te venger c'est ça ?"

-"Pardon ? Me venger de quoi ?"

-"Ne fais pas comme si tu savais pas ,j'ai vu clair dans ton jeu ,j'ignore comment tu l'a su ..."

-"Si vous parlez de la rivalité entre nos deux clans je sais tout ..." Dit il douloureusement.

-"T'envoyer sur cette mission était une mauvaise idée ... Je me doutais bien que tu allais découvrir la vérité d'une manière ou d'une autre."

-"... Et je n'ai pas l'intention de me venger ! aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître ,je lui ait pardonné ... Si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé : Au bout d'une semaine je me suis fait démasqué ,il m'as demandé mon nom et m'as simplement raconté toute l'histoire ,il m'a ensuite laissé partir. D'ailleurs ,maintenant qu'on en parle ,je comprend mieux pourquoi vous m'avez dit de ne pas me laisser influencer par mes sentiments ,vous aviez peur d'une quelconque vengeance ?!"

-"Tu ne le détestes pas ?"

-"Et ça servirait a quoi ? De toute façon je suis incapable de le haïr !" Avoua le jeune homme.

-"Il a peut être eu un moment de bonté en te soignant ,je veut bien l'admettre ,mais crois moi ce n'est pas un homme digne de confiance ,c'est un criminel de rang S ,il est a l'endroit ou doivent se trouver tout les gens comme lui. Cet homme ne doit pas être ton ami."

-"Si vous avez encore besoin de preuves pour vous assurer de sa bonne volonté ,c'est votre problème ! Maintenant laissez moi sortir !"

-"Pas question ,tu as encore besoin de repos !"

Koneko se renfrogna ,se coucha et tourna le dos a Tsunade. Celle-ci soupira et s'en alla en un nuage de fumée.

-"Salle garce." Murmura le jeune homme "Si elle croit que je vais rester au lit bien sagement ..." il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la fenêtre "Et ... Merde !" Impossible de sauter ,c'était beaucoup trop élevé. Il eut soudain une idée ,se téléporter a la façon ninja tout simplement ! Il fit des signes de mains et ...

"Meeerde !" Ils avaient appliqué un jutsu qui empêchait momentanément l'utilisation du chakra pour être sur qu'il ne s'échappe pas. "J'ai trouvé !" S'exclama le jonin et il se transforma immédiatement en chaton une des particularités de son don était qu'il pouvait l'utiliser a volonté ,et sans l'aide du chakra ,se concentrer suffisait ! C'était bien la toute première fois qu'il était heureux de se transformer en chaton et pas en autre chose ,car il pouvait ainsi se faufiler partout !

Il s'aventura sur la gouttière ,il fit doucement et prudemment le chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une fenêtre ouverte ,il se glissa dans la chambre et se retransforma en humain sous les yeux ébahis d'une petite fille malade. Il lui fit signe de ne rien dire avec un doigt sur sa bouche et la gamine lui fit oui de la tête. Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et sortit dans le couloir ,il n'eut aucun mal a ne pas être vus des médecins et infirmières et sortit enfin de sa prison ... Mais en parlant de prison ... C'était là bas a coup sur que se trouvait Kisame. Et c'est sous sa forme de félin que le shinobi se rendit furtivement a la prison de Konoha.

Une fois là bas ,il n'eut aucun mal a s'incruster dans la prison de Konoha ,il reprit sa technique de l'escalade de gouttières et il regarda minutieusement par chaque fenêtre a barreaux. Il ne trouvait pas Kisame et commençait a être désespérer.

Puis ... A la toute dernière fenêtre qu'il inspecta ,il vit un grand corps musclé assis sur un petit lit ,une magnifique peau bleutée et des cheveux bleus marine ,il était de dos a la fenêtre. Le cœur de Koneko fit un immense bond dans sa petite poitrine velue et il s'empressa de se faufiler agilement a l'intérieur ,il se mit en boule sur les genoux de Kisame ,comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant. Celui-ci baissa la tête et vit le petit animal sagement assis sur ses jambes ,il semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux et murmura :

-"Koneko ?" Le chaton lui répondit en faisant oui de la tête et Kisame ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'homme paraissait fatigué et soulagé de voir le petit jonin. "Tu peut te transformer ,les gardiens son partis." Koneko acquiesça et reprit sa forme humaine. Il se blottit contre Kisame en posant sa joue contre l'épaule de l'homme requin. Et il caressa doucement sa poitrine avec ses mains fines.

-"Kisame ... Serres moi." Murmura doucement Koneko.

L'épéiste ne se fit pas prier et serra de toutes ses forces le petit corps du jeune homme sur lui en frottant affectueusement le dos. Koneko soupira et un sourire vint se loger sur son visage pâle. Quand Kisame le tenait si proche de lui ,il se sentait en sécurité dans ces bras réconfortants ,même ... euphorique ! Il enfouit sa tête dans le coup du nukenin et prit une grande inspiration ,l'odeur de Kisame qu'il appréciait tant vint le submerger. C'était comme si le temps était figé et ce moment de tendresse durait éternellement. Au grand réjouissement des deux shinobi. Puis ,Un bruit étrange sortit de la gorge de Koneko. Et l'homme requin eut un sursaut quand celui-ci était entrain de ... vibrer ?

-"Tu ronronne ?"

-"Non !"

"Si ! Tu viens de ronronner a l'instant."

-"Et alors ?!"

Kisame ricana méchamment.

"Je rêve ou tu te fous de ma gueule ?"

-"C'est pas un rêve c'est bien réel ... Héhé."

-"Tu va morfler sale requin marteau !"

Sur ces charmantes paroles les deux hommes se livrèrent à une bataille de chatouilles des plus violentes. Et après s'être calmés ...

-"Pourquoi tu est venu ici ? C'est trop dangereux." ... Kisame fit revenir a la réalité Koneko. Oui ils étaient tout de même en train de se chamailler comme des enfants de 2 ans dans une cellule de haute sécurité de Konoha ...

-"Baka ! Si je suis venu c'est pour toi ! Alors maintenant tu va pas me faire chier, nous allons sortir d'ici."

Kisame ne rétorqua rien devant la détermination du jeune homme. Koneko se leva ,confiant et se concentra un peu.

-"Et je peut peu savoir comment tu va t'y prendre ? Parce que désolé te préciser qu'un puissant jutsu a été appliqué dans toute la prison ,nous ne pouvons pas malaxer notre chakra. Seuls les gardes le peuvent." Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Kisame d'un air moqueur.

-"On va s'en sortir sans chakra. Fais moi confiance." Se contenta de dire le jonin ,sûr de lui. Il se concentra pendant de longues minutes ,et Kisame commençait a s'impatienter (oui la patience n'est pas le point fort de notre requin pour info). Enfin ,Koneko se métamorphosa ,mais a la grande surprise du nukenin ,il ne se trouvait pas devant lui un petit chaton inoffensif ,mais une panthère majestueuse au pelage noir chatoyant, aux griffes de la taille de couteaux et aux muscles saillants. La puissance. Voilà ce qui émanait de cet animal. Koneko s'empressa de donner un coup de griffes dans le cadenas qui se trouvait sur la porte ,et celui-ci tomba par terre ,coupé en deux par ses griffes aiguisées. Ce n'était pas une panthère ordinaire ,de toute évidence. Le brun reprit sa forme initiale tourna simplement la poignée avec un petit sourire satisfait et sortit. Il se retourna ensuite vers un Kisame abasourdi.

-"Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça."

-"A vrai dire moi non plus ,c'est la première fois que je le fais !" Dit il en se frottant la nuque. Il reprit sur un autre ton. "Nous devons partir."

-"Nous n'avons qu'a retrouver Samehada et quitter le village."

-"Ça va pas être facile ... pas facile du tout."


	10. Vous ne vous évaderez pas aujourd'hui

Couple : Kisame/Oc

Warning : Yaoi + Rating M

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de Naruto ,tout appartient a Masashi Kishimoto-sama !

* * *

**_Chapitre 10 = Vous ne vous évaderez pas aujourd'hui_**

Ils se regardèrent brièvement et se mirent en route dans un commun accord. Seulement ils n'eurent même pas le temps de faire un pas qu'une personne les interrompit ,a vrai dire c'était la personne qu'il aurait mieux valut ne pas croiser en ce moment ,la personne la plus puissante de ce village ... Son Hokage ,ni plus ni moins. Elle était accompagnée de trois gardes qui se trouvaient derrière elle ,et qui ,a la vue du prisonnier hors de sa cellule ,voulurent intervenir.

-"Ne bougez pas !" Ordonna Tsunade sur un ton cassant. "Koneko ! Si tu pouvait me dire ce que tu est en train de faire ?!"

-"Je ... C'est a dire que ... "

Mais ce fut Kisame qui prit la parole -"Il m'aidait a m'évader."

-"Mais ,Tsunade-sama ,je vous en prie ,il n'est pas méchant croyez moi !"

-"Oh non Koneko ,il n'est pas méchant ,c'est juste un membre de l'Akatsuki."

-"J'ai quitté l'Akatsuki ..."

-"Quoi ?"

-"Quoi ?!"

Kisame adressa un vague regard a Koneko et poursuivit. -"Si j'ai quitté cette organisation ,c'est pour ce gamin stupide et arrogant."

-"Ehh !" Koneko fit semblant d'être vexé mais en réalité il souriait de toutes ses dents.

Il se sentit dans état de telle euphorie qu'il était prêt a sauter partout. Il avait fait tout ça rien que pour lui ? Il se contenta de sourire a Kisame et de lui prendre la main ,n'ayant pas peur de montrer son soutient et son affection.

Un silence pesant s'installa ,Tsunade parut surprise de ce geste et réfléchissait ,elle annonça finalement.

-"Et bien monsieur ,je suis navrée de vous dire que vous ne vous évaderez pas aujourd'hui !" Elle fit une pause et reprit sur un tout autre ton : "... puisque je vous laisse sortir !"

Les deux hommes n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Et Koneko demanda :

-"V-vraiment ?"

-"Oui ,mais il y aura des conditions !" elle avait reprit son habituel ton autoritaire "Tout d'abord Kisame et moi allons nous entretenir et il va me livrer toutes les informations qu'il détient sur l'Akatsuki. Ensuite il pourra vivre ici même dans le village ,et pourra exercer la fonction de ninja. Bien sur il restera un certain temps en période d'essais ,le temps que je soit totalement sûre de sa bonne volonté. Des questions ?" La décision de l'Hokage était prise et elle était incontestable. Tsunade avait prouvé une fois de plus que sous son énorme poitrine se cachait un cœur en or. De plus ,elle avait pensé que l'épéiste serait un très bon élément pour le village de Konoha.

-"Merci Godaime-sama ! Merci beaucoup." Koneko souriait de toutes ses dents et serra la main de Kisame plus fort.

-"Et ,une dernière chose ... vous m'avez l'air très proches tout les deux ... je me trompe ?"

-"Beuh ... c'est a dire que ..." Koneko tenta une réponse.

Kisame ne répondit pas et se contenta de détourner le regard.

-"Je vois ,je comprend mieux maintenant ..." Elle leur sourit et s'en alla en murmurant un "Ahh ,c'est si romantique."

* * *

Kisame avait répondu à toutes les questions de Tsunade ,dans la journée ,comme promit et s'était vu restitué sa précieuse Samehada. On lui avait aussi offert les vêtements que portaient les Jonin de Konoha ainsi qu'un nouveau bandeau frontal portant le signe du village caché des feuilles. On lui avait même loué un appartement ,dont il rembourserait le loyer quand il aurait reçu l'argent de ses premières missions en tant que Jonin. Koneko avait bien pensé (et avait très envie) a l'héberger chez lui ,mais il n'avait pas osé demander ...

On avait informé les ninja de Konoha de l'intégration de Kisame ,et certains n'étaient pas vraiment enchantés a cette perspective.

Et le soir venu Koneko avait donné rendez vous a Kisame ,chez Ichiraku lui avait dit le jeune homme plus tôt ,en un sourire. Son seul problème était que l'épéiste n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait bien se trouver le restaurant de Ichiraku ! Il faisait déjà sombre et Kisame interpella un homme dans la rue

-"Bonjour ... Est ce que vous pourriez me ..." Puis quand l'homme se retourna ,il eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir ... Gaï Maito ,la personne qui était a son gout la plus débile de la planète. "TOI !" Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il tombe sur lui ?

-"J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est déjà vus quelque part. On se connait ?" Kisame fulminait ! Le fesait t-il exprès ce plouc avec des chenilles en guise de sourcils ?! "Mais non je rigoles ,je t'ai bien reconnu ,toi et ta sale face de morue." Malgré ces paroles, c'est bien une des rares fois ou le stupide Gaï Maito était tout a fait sérieux.

-"Putain d'ornithorynque dégénéré !"

Leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs. Et bien que Kisame fasse désormais partie de Konoha ,la simple vue de cet abrutit en collant lui donnait envie de lui défoncer le crâne avec Samehada. Oui le requin était un tantinet rancunier ...

-"Kisame !" L'entente de la voix de Koneko fit vite oublier son antipathie pour la bête verte de Konoha. Puis ,Koneko les rejoints ,accompagné de Lee.

-"Gaï-sensei !" La voix de Lee sembla avoir le même effet sur Gaï.

-"Un problème ?" Demanda suspicieux Koneko qui avait entendu parler de la rivalité entre ces deux la. Les deux adultes se contentèrent de faire la moue sans répondre. "Bon ,et bien ... Je crois que nous allons devoir vous laisser ,Kisame et moi avons ... euh a faire ..."

-"Bonne soirée !" S'exclama Lee plein d'enthousiasme en faisant un clin d'œil franchement pas discret a son ami. Kisame et Gaï se lancèrent un dernier regard noir ,puis les deux fauves de jades repartirent d'un côté ,tandis que Koneko et Kisame partirent en direction du restaurant de ramens le plus célèbre du village de Konoha. Une fois assis sur leurs tabourets ,derrière le comptoir de chez Ichiraku ,ils commandèrent puis discutèrent tout en mangeant.

-"Alors ... Tu as parlé avec Gaï ?" Tenta prudemment Koneko

-"Hum."

-"Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ?"

-"Ce mec est plus bête que ses pieds !"

-"Allez ,dis moi pourquoi ,je sais qu'il y a autre chose."

-"... Nous nous sommes affrontés brièvement une première fois alors que Itachi et moi étions a Konoha. Et puis quand nous nous sommes affrontés une seconde fois ,il m'avait oublié ce débile ... !"

-"Et ça t'as vexé ,comme un gros bébé rancunier que tu est !"

-"Bébé rancunier ?!" Répéta t-il avec un petit rictus ... Mais Kisame préféra le prendre a la rigolade.

-"Ça va peut être pas te plaire ,mais je devrais te le dire." Dit Koneko hilare. "Lee ... Tu sais l'élève préféré de Gaï ?"

-"Hum ..."

-"C'est mon meilleur ami ..."

-"Oh ... Non !"

-"Kisame ,Gaï est super sympa tout comme Lee ,il va bien falloir que tu te fasses des amis."

-"Je t'ai toi ,ça me suffit." Lui répondit il avec un petit sourire en coin. Ce qui fit rosir les joues de Koneko.

-"Change pas de sujet ... promet moi que tu va faire des efforts avec Gaï !"

-"Ok ,promis." Kisame n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il promettait ,trop occupé a dévorer des yeux son vis a vis.

-"Au fait ,qu'est ce que ça veut dire _'tu m'as moi'_ ? Hein ?"

-"Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire ..." Dit il avec son sourire un tant soit peu sadique.

-"Je me rappelle pas avoir eu droit a une demande ... Si tu vois ce que je veut dire."

-"Tu veut m'achever ?"

-"Oui."

-"Je vois ..." Il prit une grande inspiration "Koneko Aibyouka ,est ce que vous me feriez l'immense honneur d'être mon petit ami ?"

-"OUI ! Mais parle pas si fort !"

-"Quoi ,t'as honte de moi ,tu veut pas que ça se sache ?"

-"Dit pas n'importe quoi ! C'est juste que je sais pas quelle va être leur réaction."

-"Ah ... Je voulais pas te brusquer." Dit-il d'un air provocateur

-"Me brusquer ? T'es pas un peu en train de me prendre pour une vierge effarouchée ?"

-"C'est pas ce que tu est ? Héhé"

-"Connard ! Je suis pas puceau ! " Mais la teinte écrevisse qu'avait soudain pris le visage du jonin laissait penser le contraire ...

-"Hum ... Koneko la fillette timide et sans défense ... Ça sonne plutôt bien."

-"Alors là tu va le regretter." Koneko poussa Kisame avec toute la force qu'il avait ,en essayant de le faire tomber.

-"Pff ,une fillette qui a pas de forces !"

Koneko le poussa plus vivement et l'homme bleu se retrouva par terre en un rien de temps.

"Bon a retenir : Ne pas énerver Koneko." Tout deux éclatèrent de rire et la conversation dériva sur un autre sujet alors que Kisame regagnait son tabouret.

-"J'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi." Dit soudain le jeune homme.

-"Eh bien ... Quand j'étais jeune ,mon senseï m'a entrainé très durement a manier Samehada ,cette épée est dans ma famille depuis des siècles. Au fur et a mesure que je m'entrainais ,je montais les grades ,et un jour que mon senseï qui était devenu mon sempaï a décidé que j'avais acquis assez d'expérience pour passer anbu. J'ai donc passé l'examen avec succès et je me suis fait des amis dans les forces spéciales. Nous étions 7 et étions surnommés _'Les 7 épéistes de la brume'_ on exécutait les missions sans trop se poser de questions ,et un jour notre Mizukage nous a proposé un marché : Abattre le seigneur féodal de Kiri. Nous avons accepté et avons échoué. Arès cela nous sommes tous devenus des déserteurs et avons suivis nos propres chemins. Et c'est peu de temps après que l'Akatsuki m'a proposé de les rejoindre. J'ai accepté."

-"Whaou ... C'est ce qui s'appelle une vie bien remplie."

-"Je ne dirais pas ça ,en faite j'ai passé mon temps a exécuter les ordres de ma famille ,de mon senseï ,de mon Kage ...Puis de l'Akatsuki Ma vie n'est pas passionnante ,pas du tout." Il soupira "Et toi racontes moi ton histoire."

-"Bein ... Très jeune ,on m'as appris a me transformer ,quand mon clan a vu que ma métamorphose était un chaton alors que eux pouvait prendre la forme de lions ,de tigres et de cougars quand ils avaient mon âge ,ils se sont dit que j'étais un bon a rien ,par rapport a mes parents ... Si ils m'avaient vu la dernière fois ,quand je me suis transformé en panthère ,ces connards seraient restés sur le cul. Mais mes parents ont continué a avoir confiance en moi et a me soutenir dans mon entrainement. Ensuite je suis parti a l'académie ou j'ai eu du mal a me faire des amis et puis j'ai rencontré Rock Lee ,il me faisait penser a moi ,parce qu'il ne peut utiliser ni le ninjutsu ;ni le taijutsu et tout les autres se moquaient de lui ,mais pas moi ,je suis allé vers lui ,et nous sommes devenus amis. Ensuite on m'a placé avec mon senseï Anko Mitarashi ,ainsi que deux élèves de mon âge qui n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler des amis. Et j'ai grimpé les échelons ,maintenant je suis jonin a 17 ans."

-"17 ans ? En plus de me faire traiter de monstre ,on va m'appeler le pédophile ..."

-"Kisame !" s'écria Koneko dans un éclat de rire "Je te rappelle que je suis plus un gamin !" Il sembla avoir une idée et ajouta avec un petit sourire "Et puis te plaint pas trop ,on va me traiter de zoophile maintenant ! K'so Same ! (1) "Il ricana "Et 1-0 pour Koneko."

-"Je peut dire pareil. K'so Neko ! (2) " Fit remarquer Kisame.

-"Ok 1 partout ..." Répondit le plus jeune du tac o tac.

La soirée se termina dans la bonne humeur. Et au moment de rentrer chez soit ...

-"Heu." Demanda doucement Koneko

-"Non."

-"Quoi non ? J'ai même pas encore posé ma question !"

-"Non ,je ne veut pas te raccompagner chez toi."

-"Qu- Mais comment ... ?"

-"Comment j'ai su ? Pff t'es trop prévisible."

-"Ok ... Et pourquoi non ?"

-"Parce que ..." Répondit Kisame sur un ton cassant.

-"T'es vraiment impossible ,je te comprendrais jamais ..."

-"Te vexe pas ... Mais je peut pas."

-"Quoi ? Mais ..."

-"Bonne nuit Koneko."

Sur ces dernières paroles _'agréables'_ chacun rentra de son côté ...

* * *

(1) K'so Same = Requin de merde

(2) K'so Neko = Chat de merde

xD


End file.
